La Coupe De La Vie Suite
by Lyly63
Summary: Karin a retrouvé celui qu'elle aime. Tout pourrait être parfait si la situation ne dérapait pas dans tous les sens ! Qu'arrivait-il à Akaku et à son père ? Ce-dernier était si cruel... Avait-il raison ? Cette amour était-il utopique ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE XVI : Petit Jeu et Piège**

Karin courait comme une folle depuis une demi-heure déjà. Son corps tout entier suait et c'est le souffle coupé qu'elle s'arrêta et se laissa choir contre le mur d'un immeuble.

Elle avait pris son portable dans le but de l'appeler mais c'était stupide ! L'appeler lui ? A quel numéro ? L'idée était complètement stupide ! Son père n'avait pas tort… Tôshirô habitait un autre monde que le sien. Et même si elle le souhaitait, elle ne le verrait, ni ne pourrait le contacter si la situation l'exigeait. Et pourtant, elle aurait tout donné à cet instant précis pour discuter avec lui, le tenir entre ses bras, le serrer de toutes ses forces…

__Abrutis de mecs,_ hurla-t-elle en donnant un gros coup de pied contre le sol – ce qui lui valut une douleur atroce au talon et aucun soulagement –

Jamais son père ne lui avait dit ainsi tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Etait-elle une fille si atroce ? Et avait-il raison en ce qui concernait Tôshirô ? Et surtout, comment savait-il ?

Son père ne parlait jamais de son passé à la Soul Society. Jamais il n'avait fait mention de ce qu'il avait dû faire ou subir pour être auprès de sa femme. S'il l'avait fait, c'est qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Tout était si compliqué !

Epouser Akaku-sensei ! La blague ! Elle allait surtout le tuer oui !

Hors d'haleine et pleine de rancœur, Karin prit la décision d'aller directement chez son professeur et de lui faire comprendre à sa façon que plus jamais il n'avait intérêt à recommencer et que sinon, elle lui ferait sentir sa douleur. Heureusement, ce dernier était bavard et Karin savait vers où se diriger. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et sortit tout l'argent qu'elle avait sur elle. Un taxi pour aller dans la ville voisine serait parfait. De plus, elle était épuisée.

Après quinze minutes de trajet, elle arriva devant la maison de son professeur. Karin resta muette de stupeur. La baraque était immense et isolée. Une baraque ancienne avec un grand jardin à l'anglaise.

Le portail étant ouvert, elle entra timidement et aperçu devant la porte d'entrée la voiture d'Akaku-sensei. Furieuse, elle frappa à la porte un grand coup. Pas de réponse. Elle martela la porte en criant :

__Sensei ! Ouvrez-moi ! C'est Karin ! Ouvrez-moi bordel !_

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Karin se glissa à l'intérieur et ne vît personne. Elle eût un instant d'hésitation puis entendît son nom au bout d'un couloir sombre d'où l'on ne pouvait voir qu'une seule porte entre-ouverte.

__Sensei ?_ dit-elle en avançant_. C'est vous ?_

Elle entra dans la salle avec une étrange sensation de picotement au bout de ses doigts. C'est comme si son énergie l'abandonnait. La rancœur aussi était remplacée par l'angoisse. La pièce, à sa grande surprise était totalement vide et le plafond, complètement ravagé. Que se passait-il ? Karin commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Une aura malveillante suait par tous les pores des murs de la salle. Son reïatsu semblait la quitter et lorsque Karin voulût faire demi-tour, une main qu'elle ne vît pas venir l'attrapa et la jeta au sol. Sa tête cogna contre le carrelage fendu de part en part.

__Bonjour petite Kurosaki._

Elle releva la tête douloureusement et aperçue son professeur, debout devant elle. Mais il avait tellement changé que Karin eût du mal à le reconnaître. Ses yeux étaient de feu et sa posture ressemblait à celle d'un animal devant sa proie.

__Akaku-sensei ? Qu'est-ce qu…_

__Tais-toi idiote._

Karin sursauta. Dans sa voix, il y avait un danger constant.

__Tu es sur mon territoire. Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Je t'ai tellement attendu le sais-tu ? _

Elle le regarda avec plus d'insistance. Pouvait-elle parler ? Il avait l'air d'attendre.

__Moi ?_ Hésita-t-elle. _Mais… mais pourquoi ?_

__Pourquoi ?_

Akaku-sensei rit à gorge déployé mais seul un râle en sortit.

__Mais parce que tu es exceptionnelle petite fille ! Ils ne te l'ont pas dit tes petits camarades de la Soul Society ?_

__Dis quoi ?_

Karin frissonnait de peur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se contrôler ? Dans ce genre de situation, elle aurait déjà attaqué l'ennemi ou aurait fui… mais cette aura était si puissante qu'elle ne pouvait bouger.

__Ignorante humaine ! Tu ne sais même pas le joyau que tu portes en toi ! Les merveilleuses capacités que la nature t'a offertes ! C'est si envoûtant, ce parfum que ton corps dégage…_

Karin retînt sa respiration. Que voulait-il dire par « _les merveilleuses capacités_ » ?

__Il y a des centaines d'années,_ reprit-il, _une vieille dame faisait à tout va des prédictions. Je le sais car j'ai été son valet avant d'être banni._

Il se tut et s'approcha un peu. Puis il s'accroupit pour mettre son visage au même niveau que le sien.

__Elle était la mère du Grand Roi parce que oui, petite Karin, il y a un Roi dans ce que tu appelles l'au-delà. Tout ce qu'elle racontait finissait tôt ou tard par se réaliser. Toutes, sauf cette prédiction…_

__Quelle prédiction ?_

__Elle racontait qu'un jour de lune pleine, naîtraient dans la douleur deux filles. Elles seraient le fruit d'un métissage parfait et interdit entre le shinigami et l'humaine. La première serait la voix de la raison, l'aimée de tous. La deuxième, dernière-née, pourrait porter en son sein le fruit du bien ou celui du mal._

__Le… quoi ?_

Karin essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de comprendre toutes ses informations extravagantes qu'il lui racontait avec tant d'excitation. Mais sa tête la brûlait atrocement.

__Entends-tu petite Kurosaki ?_ reprit-il_. L'enfant du bien naîtrait de la glace et l'enfant du mal naîtrait du feu. Le mal ! Le mal ! C'est ce qu'ils disent ! Où est le mal ? Le mal…_

Pris de folie, il rirait. Karin essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de suivre les divagations de son professeur.

__Je ne comprends pas…_

__Un seul peut naître petite Kurosaki. Un seul enfant. Tu es le réceptacle parfait pour donner la vie à notre sauveur ! Et le père de cet enfant, ce sera moi, petite fille, et cet enfant aura la puissance de faire sortir tous les esclaves enfermés dans les enfers ! Je serais leur Maître Suprême ! Et notre fils gouvernera sur les humains et sur les shinigamis ! Finit le règne de ces enfoirés ! Le chaos, le chaos, le chaos…_

__Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

__Qui je suis ?_ Dit-il, vexé. _Je suis celui qui ouvre les portes des mondes parallèles ! Je suis le plus puissant maître des enfers, bâtarde ignorante ! Le seul souci, c'est que ces portes-là, je suis le seul, avec toi qui m'est destiné bien sûr, à pouvoir le franchir… Mais grâce à lui_ – il pointa du doigt le ventre de sa captive – _toute mon armée, plus entraînée par notre futur Roi, plus nombreuse que ce qu'elle est maintenant, viendra éradiquer votre espèce fragile et dégoutante !_

__Vous êtes fou !_ hurla Karin.

__Fou ? Qui est le plus fou ? Ne serait-ce pas toi qui a cru si naïvement que ce petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs voulait de toi parce qu'il t'aimait ?_

__Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_

__Ne crois-tu pas qu'il obéissait seulement aux ordres de son commandant ? Réfléchis petite Kurosaki ! L'enfant de la glace !_

Elle prit un temps pour elle. Le froid… les flocons…

__Hyorinmaru… Le Dragon de Glace… Tôshirô…_

Karin n'avait plus peur. Elle ne ressentait plus rien d'ailleurs. Seul le vide habitait son corps. Tout en elle tremblait.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était si facilement rapproché d'elle. En son sein, elle pouvait porter l'enfant de Tôshirô. Cet enfant qui semblait avoir une si grande importance pour la Soul Society et les enfers. Mais alors, tout ça n'était qu'une mission ? Un jeu ? Voilà pourquoi il avait réapparu après trois années d'absence ? Pour une prédiction ?

Sa sœur, son père, son frère, et lui…

Elle fît d'incroyables efforts pour se recentrer et se remémora les évènements passés.

__Pourquoi… pourquoi avoir joué à ça avec ma famille ? Cette stupide demande en mariage ? Dans quel but ?_

__Mais justement petite fille, pour jouer ! Je savais qu'avec ton tempérament, tu rappliquerais ici de ton plein grès. C'était risqué n'est-ce pas ? Mais amusant. Isshin est très difficile à contrôler et ta sœur est si sotte ! Je me suis vraiment amusé ! Cette tête que tu faisais !_

Elle comprit tout. Le comportement irascible de son père et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Cet homme ne voulait pas de confrontation car il était trop faible pour arriver à ses fins par le combat mais il était assez doué pour avoir envoûté son père – et fou - . La situation l'amusait.

__Ils m'ont cherché ! Mais ils ne savent pas à quoi je ressemble parce que je suis discret. Oui, discret, discret… Moi, j'ouvre les portes, je les ouvre et je disparais…_

Soudain, la folie sembla s'arrêter net. Elle était remplacée par l'excitation.

__Et maintenant, au travail petite Kurosaki ! Demain soir, la lune sera noir et nous pourrons célébrer notre union. Sous le serment, nous allons concevoir cet espoir toi et moi… Viens dans les enfers avec moi !_

Lorsqu'Akaku se jeta sur Karin, celle-ci retrouva l'usage de ses muscles. Elle roula sur le côté, mais quand elle passa la tête par la fenêtre, elle ressentit un choc si violent, qu'elle tomba de nouveau à terre. Elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tête. C'était finit d'elle. Elle était totalement impuissante face à la situation. Cet homme allait se servir de son corps pour assouvir son désir et donner naissance à un monstre de violence. Abandonnait-elle ? Lui, il l'avait fait en la laissant au prise avec cette créature. Elle allait subir pire que la mort…

Cependant, Karin ne vît pas fondre sur elle son ancien professeur. Sa vision se troublait, mais elle apercevait par-ci par-là des flashs de couleurs. Karin sentait qu'elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience et elle ne pouvait voir le visage de ceux qui se battaient pour elle.

Enfin, elle l'espérait…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE XVII : Le poids de l'Avenir**

Il la regardait dormir. Bon sang qu'elle était belle. Maintenant, elle savait tout et plus que la colère d'Isshin et d'Ichigo, il craignait qu'elle ne l'aimât plus.

__Taïcho ?_ dit Matsumoto-san. _Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

__Je ferai ce que le commandant m'ordonnera._

__Mais Taïcho, vous l'aimez vraiment ?_

__Il n'est pas question de ça. Elle n'a pas le choix. C'est soit moi, soit Akaku. Son corps ne peut porter d'autres enfants. Et si elle refuse, elle prend le parti de laisser l'avenir du monde en danger. _

__Et si elle refuse quand même ?_

__Elle ne peut pas…_

Tôshirô soupira. Il aurait aimé que les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. Elle était si belle dans ce kimono blanc.

__La réunion va commencer. Laissons là,_ reprit-il en sortant suivît de sa vice capitaine.

Lorsque Karin ouvrît les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle était. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa vision était un peu trouble. Le plafond qu'elle regardait reprenait forme tout doucement. Elle se redressa.

Sa première réaction fût de chercher son agresseur pour se défendre. N'apercevant rien de suspect, ne ressentant que de la quiétude, elle sortit du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait pour explorer les lieux avec prudence, un chandelier d'argent à la main.

Et c'est avec joie qu'elle trouva au bout devant sa porte son frère tant aimé.

__Ichi-nii !_ Cria-t-elle en fonçant se blottir dans ses bras.

Le chandelier tomba sur le sol avec un bruit qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

__C'était toi ! C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ! Mais comment ?_

__Grâce à Yusu,_ dit-il en la serrant très fort. _Elle était inquiète et m'a appelée après la dispute que tu as eût avec papa. Puis j'ai parlé avec lui. Il était confus et nous ne savions pas où tu étais. C'était l'horreur. Je ne sentais plus ton reïatsu…_

__Et c'est là que j'interviens,_ reprit avec joie une personne derrière Ichigo.

Karin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Yago-kun était là, contre le mur avec le sourire aux lèvres. Son camarade du conservatoire était en réalité un shinigami !

__Toi ?_ murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

__Ouais,_ répondit-il. _Heureusement que le commandant-capitaine m'a envoyé sur terre pour te surveiller ! Son déguisement a vraiment bien trompé tout le monde cet enfoiré ! Le petit professeur… ça faisait si longtemps que tu le connaissais qu'on ne l'avait même pas soupçonné. Et puis tu bouges sans arrêt aussi ! Mais bon, quand j'ai vu que les choses dégénéraient, ben j't'ai suivis quoi !_

__Alors c'était réel ?_

Ichigo approuva d'un signe de tête.

__Et tout ce qu'il a raconté aussi ?_ _Sur mes futurs enfants et tout et tout ?_

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et ne broncha pas.

__Bande de salopard,_ murmura Karin. _Et où sont-ils tous ces menteurs ?_

Il pointa du doigt le bout du couloir.

__Dans la grande salle du fond. Mais… KARIN ! Reviens !_

Mais Karin courait déjà dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Comment osaient-ils ? Elle entra dans le lieu comme une furie et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver des yeux celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle traversa les rangs de capitaines et de vice capitaines qui écoutaient leur supérieur et attrapa Tôshirô par le col. Son poing serré, elle lui colla une droite en y mettant le plus de force possible.

__Menteur !_ Hurla-t-elle. _Enfoiré ! Alors c'était ça ?_

Tôshirô tomba au sol plus par surprise que par douleur. Elle se retourna vers les autres pour les affronter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

__Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement dit ce qu'il en était ? C'était trop dur de me mettre dans la confidence ?_

__Si nous l'avions fait,_ dit calmement le capitaine Kuchiki, _nous n'aurions pas pu découvrir qui en voulait à votre personne. L'ennemi ne montrait jamais son vrai visage et il nous a échappé à chaque fois qu'on pensait l'avoir piégé. Ce qu'il a encore fait, d'ailleurs…_

__Mais moi, j'm'en fou de vos plan de merde !_ Continua de crier Karin.

Ichigo, qui était entré vînt se placer à côté de sa sœur dans la même posture offensive. La colère brûlait en lui tout autant que sa sœur.

__On parle de mon corps là ! _Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. _Et après ça, une fois débarrassait d'Akaku ? Vous pensiez que quoi ? Que j'allais vous laisser faire ? Je suis quoi pour vous ? Disons les choses comme elles sont ! N'ayons pas peur des mots ! Je suis quoi alors ? Un utérus ? Une mère porteuse ?_

L'assemblée des vices capitaines avaient l'air gêné. Les capitaines, eux ne bronchaient pas d'un poil.

__Mais dites les choses telles qu'elles sont !_ Cria-t-elle_. C'est quoi ma mission hein ? Epouser Tôshirô et lui faire un gosse pour protéger vos sales gueules ? Parce que vous êtes incapables de vous défendre sans ça bande de lâches ! Et une fois le gamin mit au monde, je deviens quoi moi dans vos plans ? On me renvoi simplement sur terre avec un gentil merci ?_

__Elle nous a traités de lâche,_ grogna le capitaine Kenpachi.

__Ne soyez pas médisante Kurosaki-san,_ dit le capitaine Soi Fon. _Nous avons tous un destin. Et donner un peu de soit pour, sûrement sauver l'humanité n'est pas grand-chose._

Karin éclata de rire. Un rire incontrôlable. Elle rêvait !

__Médisante ?_ Dit-elle. _Moi ? Donner « un peu » de moi ? Écoute-moi espèce de sale garce, si vous aviez réfléchis un instant, et que vous m'aviez tenue au courant de cette putain de prédiction, mon corps, je vous l'aurai donné. Pas avec joie, j'en conviens. Mais pour sauver ma famille et mes amis, j'aurai peut-être fait un effort. _

__Vraiment ?_ Rajouta le capitaine Kuchiki, sceptique.

__Mais tout ce que vous entreprenez est toujours fourré de coups bas et de messes basses. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et les êtres humains ne valent pas mieux que des insectes à vos yeux !_

__Ça suffit, _coupa le commandant capitaine. _Kurosaki Karin, nos méthodes ne vous conviennent peut-être pas mais vous avez un devoir. Je crois, comme vous venez de le dire que vous aimez votre famille et vos amis plus que tout au monde ?_

Karin sentit les larmes monter et couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas se servir de cette carte-là. C'était bas.

__Voici vos choix. Soit vous acceptez de donner naissance au fils du capitaine Hitsugaya et nous veillerons sur lui et sur vous du mieux que nous pourrons. Sinon, nous serons obligés de vous enfermer ici. Nous ne risquerons pas l'avenir de l'humanité pour un caprice de petite fille. Si le maître des enfers met la main sur vous, c'est le monde entier que vous compromettez. _

__Eh !_ Cria Ichigo. _Vous parlez de ma sœur là ! C'est ça que vous appelez un caprice ?_

__Cet enfant que portera Kurosaki Karin sera un Roi._ _Il est dit qu'il sauvera l'univers de la Grande Destruction._ _C'est son destin. Mais s'il porte les gênes du Maître des enfers, c'est la fin de l'équilibre. Prendrais-tu le risque de tout détruire pour sauver ta sœur ?_

Ichigo défia le commandant capitaine du regard.

__Essayez un peu de la toucher ! Quant à toi, _rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Tôshirô, _si tu mets tes sales pates sur ma petite sœur, je t'éclate. Viens Karin._

Il prit la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna à grand pas dans le couloir. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne voyait plus rien.

Dans sa tête, les pensées se mélangeaient, se confondaient. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Si cet enfant pouvait sauver tout le monde ? Et si elle tombait entre les mains d'Akaku ? Karin ne voulait pas porter le fils d'un assassin. Mettre au monde un Roi démoniaque c'était hors de question !

Elle s'arrêta net et repoussa l'étreinte de son frère.

__Ichi-nii,_ articula-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

__Karin…_

Son frère connaissait sa sœur. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

__Ichi-nii… si je tombe entre les mains de ce mec, qu'arrivera-t-il à Yusu, à papa, à toi, à Orihime et tous les autres ? Si je prends le risque d'ignorer mon destin, qu'arrivera-t-il ?_

__Il faut juste faire attention à ce que tu ne tombes pas entre ses sales pates, c'est tout ! Ils disent tous qu'il est faible ! Son seul avantage, c'est qu'il se balade entre les différents mondes à sa guise, c'est tout._

__Non Ichi-nii… Ils ont dit que le fils de Tôshirô serait Roi et qu'il protègerait tout le monde. Les protéger de quoi Ichi-nii ? Cela ne veut-il pas dire que quelque chose de grave risque d'arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le vieux ? La Grande Destruction ?_

__Mais on en sait rien Karin ! Ce ne sont que des divagations de vieille femme !_

__Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?_

Ichigo regardait sa petite sœur. Elle était encore si jeune pour épouser un homme et devenir mère. Tout cela serait arrivé un jour bien sûr ! Mais plus tard et par amour ! Pas par obligation…

« _Rien à faire »_ se dit-il car il savait que Karin avait déjà pris sa décision.

__Ichigo,_ reprit-elle, _je peux pas laisser faire ça… je veux pas non plus rester ici mais j'ai pas l'choix hein ? Pourrais-tu vivre toi avec l'idée que tout le monde va mourir parce que je suis égoïste ?_

__Mais tu n'es pas égoïste ! C'est ton corps ! C'est ta vie ! Tu ne peux pas coucher avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas comme… comme ça ?_

__Non, c'est vrai… mais si je reste ici Ichi-nii, peut-être alors… peut-être que je serai en sécurité et après, le destin fera bien ce qu'il veut de moi…_

Karin serra son frère dans ses bras.

__C'est mon choix, _dit-elle. _Embrasse Yusu et papa pour moi. Je reste ici. Toi, va protéger cette famille que j'aime tant. Je suis sûr qu'Akaku n'en restera pas là._

__Karin ! Attends !_

__Je t'aime grand frère._

Et Karin repartit en arrière vers la salle du conseil où attendait le Goteï 13, l'âme lourde mais le corps emplie d'une résolution indestructible.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE XVIII : Première Etape de la Cérémonie**

Tôshirô l'avait vu revenir dans la salle, droite comme un piqué. Ses mots avaient résonné dans sa tête comme un écho assourdissant :

__J'accepte,_ disait-elle. _Mais je veux mettre des conditions._

__Je vous écoute,_ répondit le commandant capitaine.

__J'épouserai Tôshirô Hitsugaya mais je ne porterai son enfant que lorsque je serai prête à… à m'engager dans cette relation. Ne me pressez pas, c'est tout ce que je demande. Que… les choses soient… un peu plus naturel…_

Karin rougit. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment dire à tous ces gens qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui comme ça, pour ça… Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas déjà eu envie ! Mais elle en voulait tellement à Tôshirô qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas retomber dans ses bras si facilement.

__Je comprends,_ conclut le commandant. _Donc vous acceptez de vous unir à lui sous notre protection ?_

__Oui,_ répondit-elle.

__Bien. Vice capitaine Hinamori ?_

__Oui ?_

Karin vît une jolie jeune femme brune s'approcher de son supérieur. Elle avait un air sévère et ne regarda jamais celle-ci.

__Allez chercher la famille du capitaine et préparez Kurosaki-san pour la cérémonie. Nous sommes un jour de lune noire. C'est ce soir que tout doit se faire ou alors nous serons obligés de tout repousser à dans un mois. Allez-y._

La nommée Hinamori partit.

__Les capitaines mariés de cette salle s'occuperont de préparer le Hitsugaya Taïcho. Les autres, préparez la cérémonie. Elle commencera à la tombée de la nuit._

Tôshirô et quelques autres hommes l'accompagnèrent vers la sortie. Quand tous furent partit, le commandant rajouta :

__Matsumoto-san, emmenez Kurosaki-san dans le palais des dieux et prévenez tout le Seireitei du mariage d'un de leur Capitaine, qu'ils soient présents et prêt à accueillir une protectrice comme il se doit._

« _Mère d'un futur Roi_ » pensa Karin. Cela faisait-il d'elle une Reine ? Et de Tôshirô un Roi ? Karin savait que ce n'était que de vulgaires titres ici car le seul véritable dirigeant de ce royaume se tenait devant elle à donner tous les ordres dont les autres avaient besoin pour s'organiser et faire fonctionner cette incroyable machine militaire.

Elle suivait Matsumoto-san sans dire un seul mot. Celle-ci la regardait de temps en temps, prête à la rattraper si jamais elle changeait d'avis.

__Tu… ça va aller ? _demanda la vice capitaine.

__Je crois. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide…Et puis, je ne sais pas non plus comment les gens se marient ici._

__Et bien, les mariages diffèrent selon le grade et le rang des gens. Ton mariage est important alors il va se faire en quatre étapes._

__Quatre ? C'est beaucoup non ?_

__Et bien nous considérons que c'est un pacte bien plus important que celui que vous passez sur terre. Nous vivons beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps que vous. Donc, pour ceux qui s'engagent, c'est une énorme promesse à tenir. _

Karin s'arrêta net. La peur l'envahit.

__C'est vrai ! Je serai vieille quand Tôshirô ressemblera encore à un jeune homme !_

Matsumoto la regarda, interdite, puis éclata de rire.

__Mais non !_ Dit-elle en gloussant. _Ici le temps passe différemment ! Ce n'est pas ton corps qui vît ici-bas. C'est ton âme et les âmes vieillissent plus lentement. _

Elles reprirent leur route.

__Les âmes vieillissent ?_

__Bien sûr ! Ce monde n'est pas le dernier qui existe ! Où crois-tu que vont tous les shinigamis qui meurent au combat ? _

Karin pensait qu'après la mort de l'âme, il n'y avait plus rien…

__Je…je ne sais pas…_

__En fait, nous n'en savons rien non plus mais, dans nos croyances, il existe encore un dernier passage vers un autre au-delà. Les légendes le racontent._

Matsumoto-san s'arrêta.

__Nous sommes arrivées._

La petite brune ouvrit grand la bouche. Devant elle s'étendait un magnifique temple en pierre noire où était posté à chaque entrée un garde.

__C'est immense !_ Chuchota Karin en entrant à l'intérieur.

Mais son chuchotement se fît écho dans l'immense dôme de pierre et tous purent entendre le son de sa voix.

Sur les bords de chaque mur, on pouvait apercevoir des statuts représentant chacune un dieu. Karin les observa mais n'en reconnût aucun.

__Combien y en a-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle en caressant le socle de l'une d'entre elle.

__Une centaine je crois. Je ne les connais pas tous ! Viens par ici, tu dois entrer dans la première salle._

__La première étape je suppose ?_

__Oui. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi._

Matsumoto-san commençait à partir quand Karin attrapa son bras.

__Attends !_ dit-elle. _Que va-t-il m'arriver dans cette salle ?_

Mais Matsumoto lui dit simplement que tout allait bien se passer, sourit et partit. Karin, quant à elle, poussa la porte de la première salle et entra…

La salle était minuscule, toute éclairée à la lueur de quelques bougies rouge. Il y avait sur le mur de gauche un trou par lequel s'engouffrait une petite cascade d'eau qui fumait et sur le mur de droite un siège où était posés des vêtements. Au centre de la petite salle attendaient deux femmes.

__Euh… bonjour,_ dit Karin avec timidité.

__Avance toi,_ répliqua brusquement la jeune fille brune que Karin reconnût comme la dénommée Hinamori.

Elle s'exécuta. Arrivée au centre, elle put observer l'autre femme qui l'attendait. C'était une dame très âgée et minuscule. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler ce corps tassé.

__Voici notre grand-mère, _continua Hinamori sur le même ton de reproche. _Tôshirô et moi-même avons été élevés ensemble._

Karin comprit que cette jeune fille était comme une grande sœur pour son futur époux et si sa voix était si accusatrice, c'était dû au fait qu'elles non plus n'espéraient pas un mariage de ce genre pour leur frère et petit-fils.

__Ne me reprochez pas ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plaît,_ dit Karin dans un souffle. _Moi non plus je ne le veux pas mais on ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sur ces mots, Hinamori souleva les épaules et partit vers la source chaude en boudant.

__Ne lui en voulez pas Kurosaki-chan,_ murmura la vieille dame à son oreille. _Tout est si soudain ! Mais je suis heureuse que la fille que va épouser mon fils soit aussi jolie._

Le visage ridé de la grand-mère s'étira en un magnifique sourire de gratitude et de gentillesse. Karin se sentit alors bien mieux.

__Que dois-je faire à présent ?_

__Tu vas te déshabiller en laissant tes vêtements sur le sol et laver ton corps du passé pour te tourner au mieux vers l'avenir._

__Qu_…_quoi ? Laver mon passé ?_

__C'est une image, _ajouta la grand-mère. _Allez juste sous l'eau vous réchauffer et vous laver. Ensuite nous passerons à la tenue de la cérémonie. Les vêtements doivent être mis dans un ordre précis. C'est un kimono de reine que vous porterez aujourd'hui !_

Karin enleva son kimono blanc avec pudeur. Ses joues rosirent quand elle vît que les deux femmes la toisaient. Elle passa sa tête sous l'eau puis laissa le liquide coulait le long de son dos. C'était agréable ! Enfin un moment de sérénité. La chaleur détendait ses muscles et l'odeur qui s'échappait des bougies apaisait son moral. Tout en elle s'immergeait sous cette eau providentielle. Karin ne connaissait pas la suite de ce mariage, mais elle appréciait déjà la première étape. Peut-être que la suite ne serait pas si terrible après tout…

Après la douche, Karin s'était séchée et avait rejoint sa future grand-mère et sœur pour passer à l'habillage. Lorsque celles-ci étalèrent devant ses yeux le vêtement de cérémonie, Karin ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer par un « _oh !_ » de stupeur. Et si le kimono bleu ciel qu'elle allait porter était splendide, couvert de broderies de soie, sa coiffure et son maquillage l'était d'autant plus.

Ses cheveux, redressés en deux chignons de chaque côté de son crâne brillaient de mille éclats ! De légères boucles valsées contre sa nuque. Et son visage naturellement pâle, était entièrement couvert d'une poudre blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, eux-mêmes encerclés de traits noirs. Ses lèvres, d'un rouge profond lui rappelaient avec amusement les belles geishas de Kyoto.

Enfiler le kimono fut une autre paire de manche et il fallait bien deux femmes pour habiller Karin. Mais si marcher avec des talons n'était pas évident, c'était tout de même un jeu d'enfant comparé à ces tongs en bois ancestrales dont le nom lui échappait. Elle se souvînt que Yusu portait ce genre de tenue pendant les fêtes et son cœur se serra. Allait-elle revoir sa sœur un jour ?

Pour ne pas pleurer, Karin releva encore plus la tête, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu hautain et précieux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et crut apercevoir un instant une splendide princesse des temps ancien avant de se rappeler que c'était son propre reflet qu'elle toisait.

__Bien,_ dit la grand-mère avec émotion. _Entraîne toi quelques minutes à marcher avec ça et la deuxième étape pourra commencer._

__Que va-t-il se passer ?_ Demanda Karin en essayant de cacher l'angoisse qui nouait sa gorge.

__Plus petit, les pas !_ Grogna Hinamori-san. _Tu marches comme un homme..._

__Elle fait ce qu'elle peut Hinamori !_ Gronda la vieille dame.

__Pardon,_ murmura la concernée.

__Non, c'est elle qui a raison,_ ajouta Karin. _Je ne dois pas faire d'impaires je suppose. Si ça peut m'éviter d'être ridicule alors merci Hinamori-san._

Et Karin se pencha vers elle pour la remercier. Hinamori-san parut surprise.

__Ouais... Fais de ton mieux je suppose… Prends ces orchidées et allons-y !_

Et toutes trois franchir la même porte par laquelle la future mariée était précédemment entrée.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE XIX : La Seconde et la troisième Étapes**

L'immense pièce du temple s'était totalement métamorphosée. Seules les statues des dieux rappelaient à Karin dans quel lieu elle se trouvait. Partout autour d'elle s'étendaient de magnifique étendards rouges, des bancs en bois de chêne jonchaient la salle à droite et à gauche, ne laissant qu'un infime passage pour rejoindre un étrange homme qui, Karin le supposait, allait présider le mariage. Elle trouva qu'il ressemblait plus à un sorcier qu'à un prêtre avec sa grande robe bleu foncée.

Lorsque Karin entra et vînt se placer au bout du passage que créaient les bancs, tous les invités se retournèrent. Des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien sûr. Sauf peut-être là-bas... Qui était-ce ?

Avec enthousiasme, elle aperçut son frère qui avait rejoint les autres capitaines aux premiers rangs. Il souriait. Un sourire forcé, sans doute pour lui donner du courage, mais un sourire tout de même et Karin retrouva un peu de force. Il était là, son frère bien-aimé qui la soutenait toujours dans ses choix.

En tournant ses yeux vers le sorcier, elle vît un homme superbe se tourner vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige, et son kimono de cérémonie noir faisait ressortir ses yeux turquoise. Tôshirô était extraordinairement resplendissant dans ces habits.

Karin pensa alors qu'il y a peu de temps, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre cet instant avec lui mais au fond d'elle, tout l'incitait à lui en vouloir. L'avait-il jamais vraiment aimé ou était-ce simplement une mission pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire sa capacité à engendrer un héritier aux pouvoirs fabuleux ? Elle ne le croyait pas comme ça pourtant, il était revenu après trois année d'absence et c'était lui, qui était venu la voir.

Lorsque Karin s'avança dans l'allée, Tôshirô ne remarqua pas qu'elle peinait grandement à avancer. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Il ne vît que ses yeux qui le fixaient avec résolution. Elle était si belle… Il allait épouser celle qu'il aimait plus que tout cependant, il ne l'épousait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Pas comme ça. Pas parce qu'ils portaient tous les deux l'avenir de la Soul Society.

Il la voulait pour lui, c'était sûr, mais à quoi bon s'unir à une personne qui ne vous aimera sûrement plus jamais ? La tristesse gagna son cœur et Tôshirô aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et s'enfuir avec elle très loin de tout ça…

Le reste de la cérémonie ne fut pas trop difficile pour Karin. Elle avait juste à s'accroupir auprès de son futur mari en écoutant parler le sorcier. Son langage lui était totalement inconnu et ce fût presqu'amusant pour elle d'imaginer qu'il disait des choses complétement différentes du contexte. Tôshirô la vît alors sourire malgré elle et lorsqu'elle le regarda, il lui sourit à son tour. Oui, vraiment, elle était belle…

Karin s'amusait presque. Elle eût même envie de le partager avec celui qui fut autrefois son ami mais lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, instinctivement, son sourire s'était effacé et elle avait tourné la tête.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures de bla bla sans fin pendant lesquels la jeune fille gigotait dans tous les sens, ses genoux meurtris, qu'il se passa réellement quelque chose.

Les capitaines de l'assemblée vinrent les entourer et placèrent leur zanpakuto dans leur direction. « _Une sorte de haie d'honneur_ » pensa-t-elle, exception faite que ces sabres-là envoyaient vers eux des vagues d'énergie positive.

Tout à coup, autour d'eux, apparurent des créatures magnifiques qui, sans qu'on ne leur demande rien, se prosternèrent devant elle. Jamais Karin n'avait vu de si splendides spectacles. Les capitaines semblèrent également surpris.

Tôshirô sortit alors à son tour, son zanpakuto de son fourreau et le lui tendit. Devait-elle le toucher ? Elle regarda ce-dernier.

Quand elle attrapa son zanpakuto, un frisson de froid l'envahit. De sa bouche sortit de la vapeur d'eau et devant elle, se dressa un homme très grand. Ses cheveux long était presque de glace et sur son visage, Karin aperçut une crois blanche comme deux cicatrices. Hyorinmaru la toisait avec fierté. Il prit la main de celle-ci dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser qui transperça sa peau comme un coup de couteau. Le plus fidèle allié de son futur mari venait ainsi de lui prêter allégeance. C'est ce qu'elle crut comprendre.

Puis il disparut soudainement comme tous les autres de son espèce.

Tout à coup, le sorcier fît un geste et Tôshirô prit lui aussi la main de Karin. Ils se levèrent ensemble et alors que cette-dernière était complètement perdue, il s'avança doucement vers son visage et lui prit ses lèvres pour sceller le pacte. Elle fut surprise mais ne résista pas. Ce baiser était si chaud et agréable. Les lèvres de celui qui venait de devenir son mari étaient douces et rassurantes. Karin s'avoua alors qu'elle aimait toujours cet homme…

Lorsque Tôshirô se détacha d'elle, il lui chuchota à son oreille :

__La deuxième étape est finit._

Karin le regarda et confirma qu'elle était prête pour la suite d'un signe de tête. Et tandis qu'ils réempruntaient l'allée centrale, elle lui demanda, non sans inquiétude :

__Que dois-je faire maintenant ?_

__Rien,_ dit-il. _Maintenant que nous sommes liés, c'est à eux de faire quelque chose…_

Et tout en disant cela, Tôshirô poussa les grandes portes du temple et Karin alors fût émerveillée par ce qui s'offrait à elle…

Un tableau merveilleux s'étendait devant elle. Des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'hommes criaient, entraînaient par un torrent de joie. Leur zanpakuto dressés vers le ciel dégageait divers effets de feux, de glaces, et d'autres choses que Karin admira avec plaisir et admiration.

Cette immense plaine d'hommes et de femmes en lice submergea la jeune mariée, si bien qu'elle lâcha la main de son époux pour monter sur le rebord d'un socle qui surplombait le tout. Tôshirô eût un moment d'angoisse car l'objet la plaçait très en hauteur. Il monta à côté d'elle et attrapa sa taille.

Karin détacha la ficelle qui retenait les orchidées en un bouquet et regarda son mari d'un regard entendu. Alors elle lâcha les fleurs dans le vide et Tôshirô invoqua un vent froid qui les amena sur les shinigamis. De part et d'autre de la foule, des hommes et des femmes attrapèrent par-ci par-là le présent de la mariée. L'image était belle.

Soudain, un rang d'une trentaine de shinigamis s'avança vers eux comme un seul homme. Ils s'accroupirent au sol avec, à leur tête Matsumoto-san.

__Nous vous protègerons contre tous les dangers et nous vous servirons mieux encore que notre capitaine !_ dit celle-ci avec ferveur.

Karin était abasourdie. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle devienne par un simple mariage aussi puissante dans la hiérarchie que Tôshirô. Elle se retourna vers lui à la recherche d'une réponse.

__Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_ dit-il.

__Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je peux venir à ton bureau et foutre le bordel ?_

Il rit, ce qui énerva profondément Karin qui, elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle ne savait même pas comment tout ce déroulait ici.

__Non, _répondit-il en reprenant de son sérieux. _Ça veut seulement dire que si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, ils te protègeront avec autant d'ardeur que si c'était moi. Et si jamais tu es dans une position délicate, en cas d'extrême urgence, ils peuvent en effet obéir à ta requête. Si ce n'est pas futile et que ça ne compromet pas les ordres du quartier général… et mes ordres bien sûr._

__Autrement dit,_ ajouta-t-elle, _si je suis dans la merde, ils seront là. C'est bon à savoir…_

Sur ceux, Karin fît quelque chose que personne ici-bas n'avait déjà fait. Elle descendit rejoindre les soldats, toujours accroupis et posa, à chacun et à chacune, un baiser sur leur joue. Elle se dit que quitte à vivre ici pour l'éternité, autant le faire avec gentillesse et amour. Après tout, eux non plus ne devaient pas y comprendre grand-chose…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE XX : La quatrième et redoutée étape**

La suite de la soirée se déroula dans la fête. Il y avait un banquet improvisé où seuls restaient les capitaines, les vices capitaines et des personnes que Tôshirô désigna comme des nobles et des préposés aux sièges de la chambre des 46. Bien sûr, Karin ne savait pas ce qu'était la chambre des 46…

Tous parlaient de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. On la présenta maintes et maintes fois, on l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle refusa poliment et quand le soleil fut sur le point de se lever, les gens commencèrent à regagner leur domicile ou leur travail.

Ichigo s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans les bras et lui dit :

__Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Papa n'est pas content du tout et Yusu se fait du souci car elle ne comprend rien._

__C'est un peu tard pour changer d'avis tu ne crois pas ?_

Ichigo ne la lâcha pas.

__Es-tu sûr d'avoir…_

__Oui, Ichi-nii, je suis sûr. Maintenant rentres à la maison et va veiller sur Yusu. Nous savons toi et moi que si cette prédiction est vraie, Akaku-sensei ne s'arrêtera pas là…_

Elle se dégagea de son frère et planta ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène dans les siens.

__J'ai peur,_ dit-elle.

__Moi aussi,_ lui répondit-il.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis Ichigo mit la main sur la coiffe de Karin et partit à contrecœur.

Karin voyait les invités partir un à un et se rappela d'une chose.

__Tôshirô,_ dit-elle à son époux_. Il n'y avait pas de quatrième étape à ce mariage ?_

Celui-ci rougit. Même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir son visage changer de couleur et elle comprit ce qu'était cette fameuse quatrième étape.

__Ah,_ ponctua-t-elle. _Je vois._

__La quatrième étape,_ reprit-il_, c'est la nuit de noce qui clos le tout. Mais vu que…_

__Vu que je ne veux pas être considérée comme du bétail…_

__On peut voir les choses comme ça,_ conclut-il.

Karin se retînt de lui balancer une phrase désagréable à la figure.

__Que faisons-nous alors ?_ Enchaîna celle-ci.

__Je suppose que je vais t'emmener chez moi et tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami…_

__Tu as une maison pour toi tout seul ?_

Tôshirô soupira. Pour sa femme, il était encore difficile d'imaginer que l'on puisse être totalement indépendant et avoir de si fortes responsabilités au vu de son apparence de garçon de 16 ans.

Le Commandant-Capitaine les rejoint avec d'autres capitaines et après s'être de nouveau prosterné – ce qui commençait à devenir un peu trop habituel au gout de Karin – ils les conduisirent vers les appartements de l'époux.

La jeune fille se demanda alors avec profonde angoisse si ceux-ci allaient rester devant les portes durant toute la nuit, comme l'on fait dans certaine religion durant la nuit de noce ou s'ils allaient partir.

Grâce au ciel ! Ils regagnèrent leur logis au moment où la jeune mariée glissait vers le salon de Tôshirô, lieu dans lequel jamais elle n'aurait cru être un jour.

La maison ressemblait à son époux. Stricte, traditionnelle, sans trop de bibelots. Les tatamis sur le sol, d'un beau gris perle soulagèrent les pieds meurtris de la petite brune qui avait enlevé avec joie ses chaussures en bois.

Maintenant, Tôshirô et Karin étaient seuls. La tension montait. Ils se toisèrent, l'une avec fierté et détermination, l'autre avec angoisse et indécision.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le capitaine attrapa la main de son épouse avec douceur et l'emmena dans une chambre modeste. Il lui dit :

__Je t'ai fait apporter un lit. Je sais que chez toi vous dormez avec ça alors…_

En effet, cette chambre ressemblait à la sienne. Rien de trop pimpant, exception faite au lit qui était bien plus grand que l'ancien. Et même sa photo était là ! Karin se jeta dessus. Ses amis ! En prenant le cadre dans ses mains, elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir. A côté, un autre cadre siégeait. Dessus, elle pouvait apercevoir sa sœur, son frère et son père. Les larmes montèrent.

__Karin,_ murmura Tôshirô. _Je suis désolé._

Elle ne répondit pas. Depuis quelque temps, il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, chose qu'elle détestait au plus haut point.

__Je dors à côté,_ ajouta-t-il. _Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir ok ?_

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte coulissante, Karin se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers lui.

__J'ai,_ hésita-t-elle_. Je veux…_

Les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Tôshirô la fixait de son regard froid. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait encore mais c'était trop dur.

__Je ne pourrai pas enlever ce nœud toute seule, _dit-elle en rougissant. _Je ne sais pas comment on enlève ce kimono…_

Il s'approcha et la fît tourner sur elle-même.

__Ce n'est pas si complexe en réalité. Je te dénoue ça et après les couches de vêtements s'enlèveront facilement._

Il défie le nœud avec délicatesse et lorsque Karin voulut le remercier, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle soupira.

Lorsqu'elle fut nue, libérée de tout ce vêtement de cérémonie, elle se colla contre la porte de sa chambre. Etait-il encore là ? Derrière à l'attendre ? Pouvait-il sentir son souffle chaud ? Et sa peau diaphane, ses seins ronds se mouvoir contre la toile ? Pouvait-il les ressentir ? Elle aurait aimé sentir ses mains froides sur sa nuque et ses yeux pénétrant l'abîme des siens.

Karin l'aimait encore. Autrefois, elle rêvait souvent qu'il entrait dans sa chambre et que leur corps se mélangeait l'un à l'autre. Elle rougit en y repensant. Mais maintenant, et même si elle désirait Tôshirô plus que tout, elle voulait être sûr qu'il soit amoureux d'elle et non qu'il obéissait à cette stupide mission.

Alors, Karin n'ouvrit pas la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre Tôshirô dans la sienne, mais alla vers son lit pour se coucher, et laisser couler tranquillement ses larmes qu'elle avait retînt tout au long de la soirée…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE XXI : Les Règles du Jeu**

En se levant le lendemain matin, Karin fut attirée par une merveilleuse odeur de Miso. Elle enfila un shihakusho noir sans manche trouvé dans un de ses placards.

Dans la salle à manger, Tôshirô était assis en tailleur devant la table, d'où il travaillait.

_Tu n'es pas en congé ?

Tôshirô ne sursauta pas. Il avait sûrement dû l'entendre arriver. Il leva ses yeux turquoise vers la belle brune.

_Bonjour Karin, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. J'ai mis des vêtements dans le placard pour toi. Le shihakusho te va très bien mais il est réservé au combattant du...

_Oh ! dit-elle. J'm'en suis doutée mais je ne voulais pas remettre ces affreux kimonos ! Pitié !

Elle fit battre ses cils et joignit ses mains comme le faisait Yusu avec son père. L'effet fut le bon. Tôshirô sourit timidement et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis si elle ne sortait pas dehors avec ça.

_Assieds-toi. Je t'emmène de quoi manger.

Et tout en faisant cela, il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormis. Chose à laquelle elle répondit par un hochement approbateur et mensonger. En réalité, Karin avait fait de nombreux cauchemars. Dans l'un d'entre eux, elle était sur le haut d'une falaise et tous la regardaient avec dédain. Certains lui criaient qu'elle devait se plier face à son avenir et céder, et sa famille hurlait que si elle cédait, elle se perdrait elle-même. - _Quelle nuit extraordinaire_, pensa Karin.

__Tu ne m'as pas répondu._

__Répondu à quoi ?_ dit Tôshirô.

__Tu es en congé ?_ _Je veux dire, tu t'es mariés hier alors que peut-être…_

__Non,_ la coupa-t-il. _Je ne suis pas en congé._

__Ah._

Il la regarda. Son visage était très sévère, marqué par la fatigue.

__Notre mariage a été soudain, Karin. Lorsque je pars normalement je m'organise. D'autant plus que Matsumoto-san ne gère pas le côté administratif. Elle me laisse toute la paperasse s'entasser et je ne m'en sors plus en revenant alors non, je dois régler tout ça aujourd'hui et peut-être que demain, je serai en congé._

Karin approuva de nouveau d'un hochement de tête. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

__Je dois aussi réunir tous les shinigamis_ _de ma division. Ils ne doivent pas y comprendre grand-chose. Il est important qu'ils sachent l'importance que tu as au sein de notre organisation._

__Oui,_ dit Karin sarcastique. _Et tu n'auras qu'à ajouter aussi que pour le bien de votre « organisation », je dois m'envoyer en l'air avec toi ! Ça fera peut-être son petit effet…_

Elle le regarda, mauvaise… En plus d'être bloquée ici, elle allait passée pour quoi ? Un silence pesant s'installa.

__Non,_ reprit posément Tôshirô_. Ils ne sont pas obligés de connaître tous les détails…_

Sur ce, il se leva et enfila son haori avant de partir. En passant près de son épouse, il hésita, puis déposa sur son front un timide baisé.

__A ce soir._

Elle se retourna pour le regarder partir en direction de sa division. Elle caressa son front. L'aimait-il ou jouait-il un jeu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ?

Bien, maintenant, qu'elle était seule, qu'allait-elle faire ? Pourquoi ne pas se promener ? Visiter un peu les lieux et observer la vie du Seireitei et ses autochtones ? Rencontrer du monde, faire de nouvelles connaissances, s'intégrer à un nouveau cadre… Karin grogna. Ça ressemblait plus à Yusu. Sa sœur était si charismatique et elle regretta de ne pas avoir mieux observé sa façon d'agir en société.

La jeune épouse bu sa soupe et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Jusqu'ici, rien de spécial. Une douche, brossage de dents, coiffage à l'arrache et surtout, elle renfila son shihakusho pour se fondre dans le décor ! « _Bonne idée »_ se dit-elle. « _Tôshirô n'en saurait rien ! »_ Que risquait-elle ?

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, un message lui fut transmis sous la forme d'un papillon. Karin cru d'abord qu'elle avait rêvait mais le message était clair :

__Ne sors_ _pas_, disait-il. _La situation est un peu complexe et les esprits sont un peu étourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pour ta sécurité, reste à l'abri à la maison. Ne m'attends pas ce soir non plus, je rentrerai tard._

Déçu, Karin s'assit dans le salon. La promenade étant compromise, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des meubles anciens, deux trois bibelots qui se couraient derrière, un jeu de stratégie posé sur une table que Karin reconnut comme un shôgi – jeu auquel elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose - et au dos de ce qui ressemblait à un canapé, elle vît une porte coulissante.

Curieuse, la jeune fille alla ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'apparut devant elle un magnifique jardin japonais. Un ruisseau tranquille traversait de part et d'autre de la verdure et en son centre, un pont rouge le surplombait. Dessus, Karin caressa les statuettes en forme de dragon qui ressortaient, comme prêt à attaquer.

__Magnifique, _se dit-elle.

Au fond du jardin, il y avait un abri de la même couleur et aux mêmes motifs et elle songea qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour méditer… ou faire d'autres choses…

A cette pensée, elle secoua la tête. Et voilà que ses divagations recommençaient !

__N'oublie pas ce qu'ils veulent de toi, _pensa-t-elle. _En plus, s'il rentre tard, il ne tentera pas grand-chose…_

Elle rit. Qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois. Mais quitte à passer sa vie avec lui, autant prendre sur elle et faire des efforts. Puis elle continua toute la journée à visiter les lieux. La chambre de Tôshirô propre et bien rangée, la salle d'armes où tout était à sa place qu'elle apprécia plus que de raison, etc.

Ce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas, c'était que le temps allait être très long durant les jours qui arrivaient…

En effet, la semaine qui suivit, Karin reçu beaucoup de visites de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui venaient se présenter. Un tel était l'époux d'une femme puissante, siégeant à la chambre des 46, une autre était la compagne d'un capitaine ou d'un prince de sang… Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Retenir toutes les informations que lui donnaient ses invités n'était pas chose aisée.

Tôshirô, lui ne rentrait quasiment jamais. Et lorsqu'il rentrait, Karin ne le voyait pas ou peu. Il se meublait dans un silence froid et travailler encore et encore. Elle, comme une enfant, boudait dans son coin.

Il semblait que ses affaires soient bien plus complexes que ce qu'il avait prévu. Un jour le message disait : « _Je dois rester à la division pour gérer certains problèmes_ », un autre jour : « _Nous avons une réunion au sommet, ne m'attends pas pour te coucher_ » et le dernier en date mit Karin en rage : « _J'ai été affecté sur une mission. Je ne rentrerai pas avant quelques jours._ »

Alors, elle continuait de vivre sa vie, la déprime s'installant plus chaque jour. Après tout, n'était-ce pas à lui de bouger ses fesses s'il voulait la conquérir pour avoir un héritier ? La situation s'inversait. Elle était censée être apprivoisée et c'était après lui que Karin courait. Pourquoi ? Après tout, elle l'aimait encore. Mais comment savoir ce que lui ressentait s'il ne pointait jamais le bout de son nez ?

Parmi les gens qu'elle recevait chez elle, certains voulaient savoir comment avait évolué le monde car cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils étaient morts, d'autres souhaitaient simplement le découvrir à travers ses paroles car ils étaient un de ces rares enfants nés d'une union entre deux âmes. Par conséquent, Karin était devenue en un rien de temps l'attraction préférée de toutes les compagnes et de tous les compagnons des shinigamis. Parfois, certains d'entre eux essayaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur la présence de la jeune fille et sur ce mariage plus qu'étrange, sachant que ce genre d'union était normalement interdit ici-bas.

Et alors que Karin pensait avoir fait le tour de tous les visiteurs possibles du Seireitei, un jeune homme d'environ son âge vînt la voir. Il se présenta comme étant envoyé par le capitaine Unohana-sama de la quatrième division. Il était très discret et timide et Karin se souvînt l'avoir aperçu brièvement au mariage.

_ _Hanatarou-san, c'est ça ?_ Dit-elle.

__Oui,_ répondit-il. _Je viens voir si votre santé est bonne._

__Ma santé est très bonne merci. Mais mon moral commence sérieusement à en prendre un coup..._

__Votre moral ?_

__Restez enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans une maison qui est vôtre depuis peu sans jamais sortir et vous verrez..._

__Vous ne sortez jamais ?_

Karin leva les épaules.

__Ordre de mon mari. Je suppose qu'il faut que je suive les règles du jeu._

En entendant ses propres paroles, elle se mit à rire. Depuis quand Karin obéissait-elle de la sorte ? Même son père n'arrivait pas à la gérer...

__Euh... ça va ?_ Dit Hanatarou avec inquiétude.

__Oui, oui,_ répondit-elle. _Je trouve juste que ce que je viens de dire est pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable en fait. Savez-vous quand je pourrai sortir d'ici ?_

Le jeune garçon sembla étonné de sa question et répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Et tout en examinant Karin, il lui dit :

__Vous savez, je ne suis pas mis dans la confidence. Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat._

__Oui mais vous au moins, vous êtes gentil._

Il rougit.

__M...merci._

Lorsque la consultation fut finie, il s'arrêta et fixa Karin dans les yeux. Cet étrange élan de confiance en lui l'étonna. Il semblait hésiter à lui poser une question.

__Euh... je me demandais,_ finit-il par dire, _je voudrai savoir si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, si vous aviez des nouvelles de votre sœur ?_

Karin, surprise lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait rien et soudain, elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

__Non !_ Cria-t-elle_. C'est vous ?_

Il rougit encore plus.

__C'est vous l'amant de ma sœur ?_

Hanatarou-san paraissait complètement affolé. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Karin, elle, riait comme une démente. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle recevait depuis très très longtemps.

__Je vous en prie, _supplia-t-il. _S'il vous plaît Hitsugaya-sama, ne dites rien au capitaine, sinon je vais être punis !_

En attendant la manière dont il l'avait appelé, la réalité vînt la frapper en pleine face et la jeune fille s'arrêta net de rire. En fait, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier.

__Karin,_ dit-elle. _Appelez-moi Karin, je préfère. Et non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma famille._

Sa voix résonna dans sa tête comme un glas.

__Je suis désolée,_ continua-t-elle. _Ma sœur me manque._

__A moi aussi,_ répondit-il. _Mais je crois que je ne descendrais plus jamais sur terre._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que c'est interdit de faire ce que j'ai fait ! Et puis elle ne peut pas comprendre ! Elle croit que je suis dans une base militaire au bout de la planète..._

__Ce qui, en soi n'est pas tout à fait faux... et puis ce que VOUS avez fait. J'crois qu'il faut être deux pour ça non ? Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ?_

__Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Même si nous prenions ce risque, je ne pourrais descendre que très rarement alors..._

__Alors quoi ? Bon sang ce que vous êtes chiant vous les mecs ! _S'énerva Karin. _Et si tu laissais Yusu décidait pour elle-même ? Peut-être qu'elle aimerait savoir la vérité. Elle sait ce qu'est une âme car si elle ne les voit pas, elle a déjà plusieurs fois subis leurs assauts. Alors parle lui et vous réglerez ça ensemble. C'est pas mieux ?_

Hanatarou sourit.

__Et puis au passage, _dit-elle, _tu l'embrasseras pour moi et tu me rapporteras des nouvelles. Et surtout ! Si jamais tu la vois avant moi, dis-lui que je vais très bien et que je suis très heureuse ok ?_

Il acquiesça.

__Ça va aller ?_ Redemanda-t-il.

__Ouais... Mais, tu pourrais passer demain quand t'auras un peu de temps ? Ça m'a fait du bien de parler un peu avec toi. Et puis tu connais ma famille, alors c'est un peu comme si tu j'habitais encore chez moi..._

Son désespoir était vraiment profond mais lorsqu'il lui répondit qu'il viendrait en fin d'après-midi, la jeune fille sentit que son moral allait déjà mieux.

Cette soirée-là, Tôshirô ne rentra pas mais Karin s'endormit l'esprit tranquille car à présent, elle se sentait moins seule.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE XXII : Désobéissance et déclaration**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hanatarou-san venait souvent rendre visite à Karin et ils échangeaient des paroles dans tous les sens. Aucun sujet ne se suivait mais ils riaient bien ensemble.

Tôshirô ne revenait toujours pas et Karin commençait vraiment à se faire du souci. Lorsqu'elle interrogea son ami sur la situation de son mari, il eût l'air profondément gêné.

__Quoi ?_ Demanda Karin. _Pourquoi tu tires cette gueule ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tôshirô ? Hana, réponds moi ou je vais vraiment me foutre en colère !_

__Et bien,_ dit-il hésitant. _Ça fait plusieurs jours que je croise Hitsugaya Taïcho dans l'enceinte du Seireitei et..._

__QUOI ?_

Karin s'était relevée d'un bond, faisant une peur bleue à son ami. Il se foutait vraiment d'elle !

__Ok,_ dit-elle_. J'enfile deux trois vêtements et tu m'emmène directement à sa division. Et c'est un ordre !_

Hanatarou pâlît. Pompette, Yusu avait-elle parlait du caractère de sa sœur pour qu'il émette si peu de résistance à sa demande ?

Elle s'habilla en deux deux avec le pantalon qu'elle avait en arrivant au Seireitei, mît son débardeur et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Elle enfila ses chaussures et attrapa la main d' Hanatarou pour le mettre à la porte.

__Allez ! On se bouge..._

__Mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en plein entraînement avec ses hommes... S'il nous voit arriver comme ça, il va me tuer !_

__Moi, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ! Pour qui il se prend ? Et si tu as peur de te faire engueuler, tu me dépose devant et tu retournes à ton boulot. Accompagne moi jusqu'à l'entrée et après je me débrouillerai. Je suis une grande fille ok ?_

Son ami s'exécuta. Il avait l'air d'angoisser comme s'ils allaient à l'échafaud. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il allait se faire tuer.

Après avoir traversés des tas et des tas de couloirs, rencontré des hommes en uniformes et en armes qui chuchotèrent tous sans exception à leur passage, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande arche où était inscrit l'enseigne Dixième Division. Derrière le mur, Karin entendit des hommes et des femmes crier des « _Ah _» et des « _Oh_ » comme s'ils se battaient. Alors elle remercia son ami et courut jusqu'à la cour dans le même élan.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se retrouva dans un espace large recouvert de sable. Les personnes que Karin avait embrassé le jour de son mariage étaient là, alignés les uns à côté des autres, faisant face à un homme merveilleux et autoritaire.

Ce dernier surplombait tout le groupe de son socle de bois. Il était habillé de son haori et le sabre en main, il enchaînait des mouvements d'art martiaux qu'elle reconnut comme étant un dérivé du Kung Fu Wushu. Sa vice capitaine, au pied du socle et ses soldats copiaient les mouvements comme un seul homme. Le tableau que cela représentait était magnifique et Karin en oublia pendant quelques minutes sa colère.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un des shinigamis la remarqua et s'arrêta pour la regarder, entraînant ainsi la curiosité de ses camarades qui en firent de même, qu'elle se souvînt pourquoi elle était venu. Elle fixa ses yeux, noir d'ébène sur Tôshirô qui venait de se stopper net en la voyant, comme figé. L'expression de son visage était sévère et glaciale. Karin sentit alors un frisson traverser son corps de part et d'autre mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, droite comme un piquet, comme un prédateur féroce attendant patiemment sa proie.

Il descendit de son socle en sautant avec aisance et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre énergiquement, un papillon noir vînt se poser sur lui pour lui déposer un message. Tôshirô regarda sa femme un instant, appela Matsumoto à qui il murmura quelque chose et partit aussi rapidement qu'une fusée par la voie des airs.

Karin faillit hurler. C'était une blague ? Où allait-il comme ça ?

Matsumoto fît un signe aux shinigamis qui reprirent leur entraînement tout seul et agrippa le bras de Karin pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la division.

__Que fais-tu là Karin ? Le Seireitei est dangereux pour ceux qui n'en font pas partit. Tu pourrais être blessée voir pire !_

__Voir pire ? Pire comme quoi ? Mourir d'ennui parce que là, ça commence à devenir n'importe quoi ! Je veux voir Tôshirô !_

__Il ne peut pas Karin,_ répondit-elle_. Il vient d'être appelé pour une réunion à la première division. _

__Ils se foutent tous de moi... je vais craquer ! Emmène-moi là-bas !_

__Je te ramène chez toi surtout._

__Hors de question ! Emmène-moi voir celui qui est censé être mon mari ! C'est un ordre !_

__Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Karin-chan. Mon capitaine me dit de te ramener chez toi, je te ramène chez toi, un point c'est tout._

Karin poussa la vice capitaine contre le mur avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cette dernière, surprise tomba au sol et vît s'enfuir au loin la petite brune à une vitesse qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Il fallait la rattraper sinon son capitaine allait lui foutre un de ces savons !

Karin courait comme une folle. Elle demanda à plusieurs reprises son chemin en disant que c'était une urgence et chaque fois, elle reprenait sa course effrénée de plus belle. Les shinigamis la regardaient avec étonnement, mais personne ne lui barra la route.

Mais lorsqu'enfin, elle arriva devant la première division, Matsumoto l'attendait avec un regard victorieux et fier.

__Stop !_ dit celle-ci. _Ça suffit Karin-chan. Je vais me faire gronder à cause de toi !_

__Je t'en prie Matsumoto-san ! Il faut que je le voie ! Il me ment. Vous voulez me voir remplir cette putain de prédiction ? Alors si je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, toi tu rentres à l'intérieur et tu me ramène mon fantôme de mari ! Sinon je me casse d'ici, compris ? Je rentre chez moi. J'en ai ras le bol de jouer les potiches à la maison ! Vous voulez que je sois docile ? Je peux être docile mais je veux voir ce salopard ou je te jure que je défonce la porte qui mène chez mon père et je reprends ma vie d'avant, mauvaise conscience ou pas ! _

Karin avait crié si fort que les portes de la première division s'ouvrirent brutalement. Le commandant capitaine sortit avec énergie. Malgré son grand âge, il imposait de toute sa personne.

__Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ Gronda-t-il.

Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille brune, échevelée et au prise avec le désespoir. En la voyant et quoi qu'un peu étonné, il s'adoucit.

__Hitsugaya-sama, _dit-il. _Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici et que me vaut cet honneur ? N'a-t-on pas pris le temps de vous dire que cette partie du Seireitei était interdite aux familles ?_

__Aux familles ? Quelle famille ? Pour être une famille il faut au moins deux personnes non ? Je veux que vous me rendiez mon époux, si c'est comme ça que je dois l'appeler ! J'ai quelques mots à lui dire… et je peux vous dire qu'il ne va pas regretter sa vie d'autrefois !_

__Et bien_, reprit-il très posément, _votre mari sera disponible dans quelques minutes mais pour le moment, il est occupé. Rentrez chez vous et ne revenez pas dans ces quartiers. Hitsugaya Taïcho rentrera dans quelques minutes, j'y veillerai._

Sur ce, il rentra dans son bâtiment. Karin cru même voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du vieil homme. La situation l'amusait-il ? Quant à elle, la colère l'abandonnait. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Juste un grand vide. Un profond désespoir.

Ce sentiment la suivit jusqu'à chez elle où l'avait accompagnée dans le silence, Matsumoto. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ? Elle fut prise d'une violente envie de taper tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver…

Elle ferma la porte au nez de la belle rousse et courût dans la salle d'armes où elle tapa de ses petits poings un sac de sable suspendu au plafond. Elle avait profondément mal à chaque coup qu'elle donnait et rien ne soulageait sa douleur morale.

Elle frappa, frappa et frappa encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende derrière elle :

__Tu vas te faire mal…_

Lorsque Karin se retourna, Tôshirô lui faisait face, dans cette attitude froide qui le caractérisait si bien.

__Je t'avais demandé de ne pas sortir d'ici…_

__Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi ?_

Il ne broncha pas ce qui énerva Karin encore plus.

__Ça fait deux semaines que je suis enfermée dans cette prison ! _

__N'exagère pas…_

__N'exagère pas ? _

Karin s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le col.

__Tu me gardes enfermée ici sans véritable raison, tu me mens en me disant que tu es en mission, que tu es occupée et que tu ne rentreras pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

__C'est vrai je suis occupé…_

__MENTEUR ! _

Les yeux de Karin étaient accrochés violemment à ceux de Tôshirô. Elle ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

__C'est vous tous qui m'avez amené ici ! Toi qui est venu à ce mariage et qui à chaque fois m'a parlé ! Tu me ramène dans ta maison, mariée et depuis ce jour, je ne côtoie que des gens dont je me fou éperdument et que je ne connais absolument pas. Je suis complètement perdue ! Le monde entier vient ici et mon mari, qui est censé honorer notre union, se trouve mille excuses pourris pour éviter ma présence ! Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de ça ?_

__Des gens dont tu te fous ? Et Hanatarou -san… Ce garçon ne vient-il pas tous les jours te tenir compagnie ?_

Il avait dit ça sur un ton si mauvais que Karin fut à deux doigts d'exploser.

__Et tu m'espionne en plus ? _cria-t-elle. _Oui ! Unohana-san vient ici tous les jours me parler ! Me raconter ce qu'il se passe ici ! C'est le seul ami que j'ai ici ! Qui d'autre le ferait ? Toi ? Toi qui étais mon ami ! Toi, qui te comporte comme un lâche ?_

A ce mot, Tôshirô planta à son tour ses yeux d'un bleu intense dans ceux de sa femme. Karin sentit un frisson de peur traverser son corps. Elle ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Maintenant, il allait s'expliquer.

__Je ne pouvais pas…_

__Oh ! Tu ne pouvais pas,_ le coupa-t-elle_. Encore une excuse de merde ! Abrutis ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, Tôshirô, si tu ne me désire plus, et si tout ça – la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir sur terre il y a trois ans, et cette fois-là dans la chambre du manoir – n'était qu'une mission ou un jeu à tes yeux, je ne te force en rien ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, rien ne t'oblige à m'aimer. Le temps, Tôshirô, le temps peut-être fera que les choses seront plus douces..._

__Tu compliques tout Karin ! _

__Je complique tout ? Pourquoi ?_

Karin ne put se retenir. La violence traversa son corps de part et d'autre et elle se mit à frapper cet homme qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle tapa tout ce qu'il laissait à portée de ses mains. Son torse, son visage, son ventre... elle tapait et griffait !

__Comment oses-tu ! Tout était plus simple avant que je ne te rencontre ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre ça ! Je voulais simplement te revoir ! Ca ne t'a pas suffi de jouer avec moi ? Maintenant tu me mens ! Salaud ! Alors conduis-toi en mari ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, au moins fais l'effort d'être un peu présent ! Je suis seule ici Tôshirô ! Je suis toute seule ! Je n'ai que toi !_

Tôshirô agrippa avec force les bras minuscules de Karin, ce qui la stoppa violemment. Il vit que de ses yeux coulaient des flots de larmes et ce n'était pas dû à la douleur que la pression de ses mains exercée sur sa peau. Elle perdit toute sa force tout à coup et se laissa choir sur le sol.

__Tôshirô... pourquoi ?_ Murmura-t-elle à voix blanche.

Celui-ci s'écarta d'elle. Il se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui dit :

__Je ne suis pas rentré, Karin car j'ai cru que ce serait ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour toi après ce mariage. J'avais peur que tu te sentes forcée d'accomplir ta destinée si je restais près de toi, comme si j'insistais par ma simple présence. _

Il se retourna pour partir.

__Plusieurs fois dans ma vie,_ reprit-il sévèrement_, j'ai été trahi et manipulé alors j'ai pensé que tu devais profondément me détester et qu'il serait mieux pour toi... pour nous, de te laisser du temps et de la tranquillité. Si tu veux tout savoir, je me hais pour ça. C'est dur pour toi Karin. Ça l'est pour moi aussi parce que... parce que je t'aime et que jamais je n'aurai voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Tu entends Karin ? Je t'aime et pas parce que c'est une mission mais parce qu'avec toi, tout est si simple ! Je suis simplement heureux sans jamais à avoir à me poser de question... _

Et sur ses mots, il souffla épuisé et disparut dans le couloir, laissant Karin, muette et interdite, digérer la déclaration qu'elle venait d'entendre...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE XXIII : Dans des bras de glace**

Sa confession résonna en premier lieu, dans les oreilles de Karin comme un écho dénué de sens. Avait-elle bien entendu ou était-ce encore son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ?

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ça ! Voilà ce qu'elle voulait entendre ! Et peu importe dans quelle condition les choses s'étaient faites ! Un mariage forcé peut-être, mais avec l'homme qu'elle chérissait après tout... Il l'aimait, il l'aimait réellement, cet homme de glace, ce cœur mystérieux qui lui avait causé tant de chagrins...

Karin se leva doucement, dévorée par l'incertitude.

Elle entra dans le salon. Personne.

Elle regarda dans leurs chambres. Toujours personne.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit d'eau que l'on remue. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Karin se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La porte ne fermait pas, elle le savait. Cependant, déterminée et apeurée à la fois, la jeune et jolie jeune fille glissa ses mains endoloris sous son débardeur et le fît voler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire…

Elle déboutonna son baggy et le laissa glisser sur le sol. Etait-elle complétement folle ?

Tremblante elle détacha son soutien-gorge et dans le même élan, enleva le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait sur le corps.

Et c'est entièrement nu que Karin fît coulisser la porte en toile qui la séparait de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand elle entra ainsi dans la salle, Tôshirô était à demi assis dans son bain. En l'apercevant dans la brume de chaleur, il se redressa d'un bond et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de lui, dans toute sa fragilité, elle rougit en voyant que l'eau du bain était limpide et qu'elle pouvait entrevoir chaque parti du corps musclé et pâle de son époux.

__Karin !_ Dit-il ne sachant que faire. _Karin, qu'est-ce que tu…_

Mais trop tard. Cette dernière pénétrait déjà les profondeurs de l'eau pour se placer en face de lui. Elle le toisa, avec cet air sûr d'elle qui la caractérisait si bien. Lui au contraire, avait perdu cette attitude glaciale pour la voir remplaçait par l'indécision et l'excitation.

Cette expression sur le visage de Tôshirô était si rare que la jeune fille aurait pu en être amusée – si, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas été si angoissé et bouleversé à cette instant précis...

« _Elle est si belle !_ » Pensa-t-il. « _C'est ma femme... Karin est ma femme… calme-toi… _

»

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, puis Karin posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Tôshirô et s'assit sur lui, collant son corps de jeune femme contre celui, fou de désir de son mari qui accueillit, non sans gêne et sans maladresse, les charmantes bontés que son épouse lui offraient en gage d'amour.

Tout parut s'arrêter à ce moment-là. L'étreinte de ces deux êtres était si forte que nul n'aurait pu la défaire.

Le ciel, à l'extérieur était d'un calme parfait, mais une tempête terrible éclatait entre eux. Leur cœur battant à tout rompre, leur souffle humide se mélangeant dans la brume de l'eau et les gémissements de plaisirs emplissant l'air environnant dans une osmose infatigable et parfaite.

Cette nuit, peut-être ne changea pas le train de vie quotidien de toutes les personnes qui respiraient autour d'eux, mais pour ces deux amants, ce fut le summum du bonheur. Ils apprirent mutuellement durant des heures à connaître leurs envies, les caresses, les baisés, les désirs de l'un et de l'autre.

La baignoire ne fut pas le seul endroit où leur amour s'exprima. Trois années que Tôshirô voulait gouter à la peau sucrée de Karin. Tant de temps passé où celle-ci rêvait d'empoigner ses cheveux blancs et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps diaphane.

Leurs lèvres gourmandes ne pouvaient plus se décoller, tant la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce contact les affolait avec animosité. Les mains du jeune homme frôlant parfois la cambrure féline de cette resplendissante amazone qui enfourchait sans honte les hanches de celui-ci.

Faire l'amour avec Karin alliait à la fois la douceur et toute la violence de ce caractère farouche.

Leur chevelure se mêlait au même niveau que leur deux corps énergique, suant de tant d'efforts et d'excitations partagées.

Et ce n'est que lorsque le premier rayon de soleil frappa la toile qui les séparait du jardin, que les deux amants arrêtèrent leur folle nuit d'ivresse pour sombrer dans le sommeil, la belle brune enlacée par les bras puissants de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus encore que sa propre vie...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE XXIV : La mauvaise nouvelle**

Quand Karin ouvrit les yeux le matin, elle fut prise de panique. Le futon dans lequel elle dormait était vide. Elle se releva si vite que sa tête lui tourna quelques minutes. Fermant les yeux, Karin prit un moment pour écouter son corps. Tout en elle était douloureux. Pas un seul centimètre de chair n'était épargnait et ses muscles criaient au secours.

La nuit qu'elle venait de passer avait été la plus belle, mais aussi la plus fatigante qu'elle ait jamais vécu.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Karin vit le chaos qu'ils avaient causé dans la pièce : la moitié des bibelots était par terre, les quelques tableaux sur les murs penchaient dangereusement et le futon était si froissé qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Karin éclata de rire.

__Ça va ?_

Elle sursauta. Puis rit de nouveau. Tôshirô, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte commença à s'inquiéter. Il portait un simple peignoir blanc, noué à la taille par une corde de la même couleur.

__Karin,_ dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, _tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

__Rien ! Rien, ne t'inquiète pas,_ répondit-elle hilare. _Tu as vu l'état de ta chambre ?_

Tôshirô jeta un regard autour de lui et sourit.

__De notre chambre,_ rajouta-t-il en posant ses yeux d'un turquoise intense sur sa bien-aimée.

__Oui, de notre chambre_, répéta-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

__Et encore, t'as pas vu le salon... Et puis, c'est de ta faute !_ Dit-il en se massant les muscles de ses avant-bras. _Si tu étais plus douce, ça n'arriverait pas…_

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la cuisse.

Il exagérait ! De la vigueur, elle en avait mais pas assez à elle toute seule pour causer autant de dégât. Elle agrippa le bas de son vêtement pour l'obliger à s'asseoir près d'elle.

Le jeune homme se rallongea les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Karin posa la sienne sur le torse de son amant et se mit à caresser le ventre de celui-ci d'un geste machinal.

__J'ai cru que tu étais partis, _dit-elle. _J'ai eu peur…_

__J'étais juste dans le salon. J'envoyais un message à Matsumoto-san et au quartier général pour leur dire que je prends mes congés à partir de maintenant. De toute façon, ils n'attendaient que ça. Tu aurais dû voir la tête du commandant capitaine quand il m'a dit de rentrer chez moi hier… j'ai faillis me faire engueuler avec tes bêtises ! _

Il sourit à sa femme dont le visage s'était relevé pour lui faire face. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Ses mains caressaient à présent le torse de celui-ci en faisant de petits cercles avec la pointe de ses ongles.

__Tu restes avec moi ?_

__Je reste avec toi, je ne pars plus ok ?_

__Alors…_

Le silence s'installa. Tôshirô la regarda en attendant la suite de sa phrase. Que voulait-elle ?

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karin ?_ Finit-il par dire, inquiet.

__Alors maintenant… c'est toi mon prisonnier !_ Cria-t-elle.

Et la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, ses jambes encadrant les hanches de son époux, assise sur lui comme une cavalière. Elle défit le peignoir qu'il portait et se coucha de tout son poids sur le torse tendu de Tôshirô. Puisqu'il restait auprès d'elle, autant en profiter un maximum avant que les choses ne changent et qu'il ne doive repartir de nouveau…

La semaine qui suivit se passa sans problèmes. Ils n'avaient tous les deux qu'à penser à leur amour et au futur.

Parfois, ils sortaient dans le Rukongai, se promenaient incognito au milieu des âmes. D'autres fois, ils allaient manger chez des capitaines qui les avaient invités… Elle pensa que c'était une façon délicate de leur part de surveiller comment se portait le couple et s'ils avaient une chance de voir la prédiction se réaliser un jour.

Mais en général, Karin et Tôshirô passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'aimer et laissaient leur corps le traduire.

Il arrivait bien que celui-ci sortit quelques heures pour arranger des affaires de la dixième division ou par obligation quand le commandant-capitaine le faisait appeler. Il prenait également une ou deux heures le matin afin de communiquer avec Hyorinmaru – ce que Karin observait avec passion, sans jamais le déranger.

Et quand son mari s'entraînait, elle essayait de reproduire certains mouvements à son tour, se disant qu'après tout, ce ne serait pas un mal de savoir aussi se défendre dans sa situation…

La quatrième semaine depuis son mariage commençait. Ce matin-là, Tôshirô était partit tôt parce que Matsumoto l'avait appelé en renfort pour une situation délicate.

Karin se prépara un café dans la cuisine et imagina toutes les tenues possibles dans laquelle elle pouvait accueillir son époux à son retour. Elle porta son dévolu sur un kimono turquoise assortie aux yeux de Tôshirô qui traînait dans son armoire. Après tout, cela pouvait lui plaire vu qu'il venait d'une autre époque… même si ce genre de fringue était chiant à enfiler, elle finirait bien par s'en sortir ! Au bout du compte, il allait être enlevé alors autant ne pas trop se prendre la tête…

Petit déjeuner terminé, douche prise, Karin était enfin disposée à commencer sa journée. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir seule tant que la menace persistait donc il valait mieux, pour elle, prendre les choses avec optimiste et sérénité.

Au moment de se déshabiller, une étrange ombre apparut derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit avec curiosité et aperçu à son grand étonnement un papillon qui attendait. Il entra et se posa sur le lit.

Karin était intriguée. Il n'était pas noir comme les autres mais rouge, tacheté comme une coccinelle de points orange. Il ne disait rien.

Lorsque celle-ci le toucha, une voix résonna dans ses oreilles :

__Ce message doit être délivré au seul Hitsugaya-sama._

Elle retoucha le papillon et ce-dernier répéta le même message. Karin était sur le point de faire demi-tour vers la salle de bain, kimono en main lorsqu'une idée lui vînt à l'esprit. N'était-elle pas mariée ?

Alors elle toucha le papillon une fois de plus et pensa très fort :

__Je suis Hitsugaya... Je suis Hitsugaya…_

Tout à coup, le papillon se figea et lui délivra à tort l'intégralité de son message.

__Urgence,_ disait-il_. La protection du Sujet Numéro Quatre à échouée. Le Sujet Numéro Quatre, Kurosaki Yusu a été enlevé cette nuit par le dit « maître des enfers ». Le Numéro Trois est blessé, hors d'état de se battre, le Numéro Deux a disparu. Protégez le Sujet Numéro Un. Hitsugaya Karin doit être évacuée derechef. Les Capitaines de toutes les divisions doivent rejoindre la terre par cette porte et récupérer le Protagoniste Numéro Trois à des fins curatives…_

A ces mots, une porte à deux battants s'ouvrit devant Karin. Elle n'y fit pas attention tout de suite. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient le message qu'il lui avait été transmis. Sa sœur, sa chère et délicate sœur avait été enlevé et son père et son frère étaient soit porté disparu soit gravement blessé.

Sa force l'abandonna, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Arrivait-il tous ces malheurs à sa famille parce qu'elle pouvait porter en elle le bien ou le mal ?

Tout à coup, elle leva les yeux vers la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Si sa famille avait besoin d'elle, alors elle ne resterait pas ici à attendre que ce salopard d'Akaku vienne la chercher. Il lui fallait ramener son père ou son frère – l'un ou l'autre était blessé – et ensuite elle aviserait bien pour récupérer Yusu.

Et c'est déterminé qu'elle emprunta le chemin vers la terre qui s'ouvrait à elle pour retrouver l'homme qui faisait tant de mal à ceux qu'elle aimait. S'il lui fallait donner sa vie pour les sauver, alors elle le ferait ! Et ce ne sera pas sans s'être battu…

Karin, vêtue du shihakusho noir sans manche que son mari lui avait défendu de porter, courut le plus vite qu'elle put en direction de la lumière.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle sortit à l'autre bout du tunnel, le paysage qui se dressait devant elle n'était pas celui de la belle ville de Karakura.

Devant ses yeux, la désolation, la violence et les flammes de l'enfer. Des créatures en tout genre hurlaient de douleurs, pleins de haine, emplit de cruauté…

Et ce n'est que lorsque Karin comprit qu'elle s'était faite piéger et qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans les abysses d'un autre monde qu'un coup violent la frappa derrière la tête. Durant quelques instants, elle entendit des chuchotements et puis rien… le vide… le néant.

Karin sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale…


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE XXV : Captive**

Quand Karin ouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Où pouvait-elle bien être. Il lui sembla que cela ne faisait seulement que quelques minutes qu'elle avait quitté son foyer et pourtant, une douleur lancinante derrière son crâne lui rappela désagréablement la situation.

Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?

__Elle ouvre les yeux, maître,_ dit une petite voix fluette.

Karin voulu se relever, mais sa tête tournait dangereusement. Ses poignets étaient également meurtris et lorsqu'elle y regarda de plus près, elle vit que de lourdes chaînes d'or la retenaient prisonnière d'un sol de marbre noir. Ses bras et ses poignets étaient maculés d'hématomes.

__Mauvais goût « maître »,_ dit Karin cynique en s'adressant à l'homme qu'elle savait être son ancien professeur.

__Et bien,_ répondit celui-ci en prenant son visage pâle dans le creux de sa main droite, _même dans une situation délicate, tu ne perds pas ton humour. Ça fait plaisir à voir... J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! La prochaine fois, je taperai moins fort, c'est promis._

Karin entendit des rires éclater de derrière Akaku.

Les cheveux longs de son tortionnaire étaient détachés et il portait sur ses épaules une longue cape en velours noir sur laquelle étaient brodée de nombreux dragons enflammés.

__Où est ma sœur fils de pute ?_ Siffla-t-elle.

__Ta sœur ?_ Répondit-il d'une voix innocente. _Mais je ne sais pas moi... chez elle, bien au chaud dans sa petite maison ?_

__Enfoiré_, murmura-t-elle, regrettant d'avoir été si impulsive. _C'était un piège et je suis tombée à pieds joint dedans !_

__Oh ! Ne te lapide pas comme ça petite Kurosaki... Je peux le faire pour toi !_

Il rit, entraînant de nouveau, des gloussements dans son dos.

__Enlever ta sœur aurait été une très bonne idée mais ils ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche sur terre. Ton frère et ses amis ont de la répartis ! La ville de Karakura était si bien gardée que je ne pouvais pas y mettre les pieds sans qu'ils me tombent dessus et ils sont plutôt… puissants, tu vois ? T'enlever au Seireitei relevait de l'impossible. Des sorts, des enchantements, des barrières etc. etc. Même le Roi ne doit pas être aussi bien gardé mais, petite fille, je savais que si j'attendais un peu, l'occasion viendrait pour moi de faire pénétrer un simple petit coup de pouce. Devine ?_

__Le message,_ dit-elle à voix blanche.

__Tout juste !_ _Et oui, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Je savais bien que ce petit message attirerait ton attention !_ _Ne suis-je pas ici, le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'enfer ? Et toi, si téméraire tu as foncé tête la première dès que tu as su ta famille en danger... Que c'est beau l'amour ! Regardez mes amis ! Notre invité est là par amour !_

Il s'écarta alors pour laisser Karin apparaître aux yeux d'une assemblée d'hommes encapuchonnaient dans de longs manteaux marrons.

Surplombant la foule, elle vît une centaines de silhouettes sans identité l'observer non sans une certaine excitation qui affolait les rangs. Parmi les pierres noires et les flammes, tous la toisaient avec envie.

__Regardez mes frères de souffrances ! Fidèle à ma promesse, je vous apporte la Coupe de la Vie ! Celle qui nous donnera un libérateur ! Ce soir, mes amis, moi, le dragon rouge, je vais honorer cette jeune humaine et nous donnerons naissance au plus grand Roi que les enfers aient jamais connu ! Nous pourrons nous venger ! A quand remonte votre dernier repas de chair fraîche mes frères ?_

L'assemblée était en lice.

Karin, elle, éclata de rire. La situation n'avait rien de drôle, mais quitte à être violée ou tuée, autant le faire en lui crachant à la gueule toute sa haine.

__Pauvre con,_ dit-elle avec un sourire méchant, _ça fait longtemps que la Coupe est pleine..._

Akaku s'arrêta pour l'observer. Il s'avança vers elle comme un dément et releva Karin en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Elle gémit sous la douleur.

__De l'humour encore ? Que veux-tu dire petite garce ?_

__Je veux dire que si ça se trouve, je porte déjà l'enfant qui te butera, fils de pute... Ils ont déjà pris les devants ! Je suis mariée au plus puissant des shinigamis et je porte peut-être son enfant en moi !_

Il plaça ses yeux au niveau des siens et lui donna un baisé qu'elle ne put éviter. Sa pression sur ses lèvres était si violente qu'elle sentit sa mâchoire craquer. La bouche d'Akaku étouffa son hurlement. Puis il se recula légèrement pour la regarder.

__Peut-être, petite Karin que le dragon a touché à ce corps si... fragile... mais si je tue ton amant petite fille, et si je tape fort ici_ – il plaça sa main sur le bas ventre de celle-ci – _peut-être que s'il n'y a plus de dragon et pas de progénitures, si progéniture il y a bien sûr, alors peut-être que nous pourrons tenter notre chance à la prochaine lune noire. Je n'ai pas peur d'attendre_. - Il se retourna vers la foule – _Nous attendons depuis des siècles alors qu'est-ce qu'un mois de plus ? _

Toute l'assemblée hurla de joie !

__L'espoir n'est pas perdu ! _- il se remit face à elle – _La prédiction ne dit absolument pas que le premier homme à t'avoir touché sera celui qui gagnera... Il suffit juste que ton premier enfant soit de moi. Je t'épouse pour sceller nos âmes, je te prends et voilà ! Rien de compliqué à comprendre petite idiote._

Karin sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sa mâchoire lui faisait atrocement mal mais il était hors de question de laisser faire ce mec.

__Si jamais je venais à porter ta pourriture en moi, je nous tuerai tous les deux, sois en sûr !_

__Et comment,_ dit-il en souriant_, comment t'y prendras-tu si tu ne peux plus bouger d'un millimètre ? S'il le faut, petite Kurosaki, je te couperai les jambes et les bras, je te coudrai les lèvres et lorsque l'enfant aura été mis au monde, je te donnerai à bouffer aux âmes de l'enfer !_

Des cris s'élevèrent des flammes, des cris d'excitation.

__Ils viendront, _chuchota-t-elle_. Et ils t'éclateront ta sale gueule de merde ! Mon père, mon frère et mon mari ! Crains les, espèce de lâche parce qu'à côté d'eux et sans ce bâtard que tu veux me voir mettre au monde, tu ne vaux rien. Tu es un faible, c'est toi-même qui l'as avoué ! Ils sont trop puissants pour toi ! LÂCHE !_

Akaku la gifla de toutes ses forces. Karin hurla. Du sang coulait le long de sa gorge et quand elle plaça ses mains à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé, elle mit ses doigts directement sur la chair à vif. La peau manquait par endroit et des flots de sang coulaient. Sa tête se remit à tourner et la nausée la gagna, si forte qu'elle crut qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

__Petite putain..._

Il semblait avoir du mal à se calmer. Il gigotait dans tous les sens et de sa gorge s'échappait des râles de colère.

__Je te tuerai petite garce ! Toi ! Ton frère ! Ton père ! Ton Dragon ! Je les buterai tous avec ou sans mon fils !_

__En es-tu sûr ?_

Karin releva la tête tant bien que mal pour voir d'où sortait cette voix qui lui était si familière. Dans la foule, plusieurs hommes enlevèrent leur capuche et sous ces manteaux se cachaient l'espoir de la jeune fille. Ce fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle vit que tous les Capitaines sans exception, le sabre en main trancher déjà le corps des âmes sans identité. Ces derniers, trop faibles sans Roi et mal organisés, couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper à la justice. Ces criminels tombaient un à un sur le marbre noir et dans les flammes.

Karin aperçut aussi les vices-capitaines et les amis d'Ichigo présents le jour de son mariage. Ils étaient tous là pour elle... son frère, son père et lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Et lorsqu'elle les vît avancer tous les trois, vers elle, une main empoigna et serra sa gorge pour l'obliger à se relever entièrement.

Akaku s'était placé derrière Karin. Il avait sorti une épée incandescente qui brûlait la peau de la jeune fille tant il était proche d'elle. Elle gémit encore. La douleur était trop violente.

Quand le maître des enfers plaça l'arme vers le visage de Karin, Tôshirô s'arrêta net, entraînant Isshin et Ichigo à faire de même. Sa femme était couverte de plaies. Son visage, contracté par la douleur se perdait sous le flot de ses cheveux trempés de sueur et de sang. Il sentit la haine, plus puissante qu'une tempête pénétrer chaque muscle, chacun de ses sens et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : tuer, déchirer, détruire le salopard qui avait posé sa main sur elle.

__Enfoiré..._

__Comment !_ Hurla le maître des enfers, complètement paniqué_. Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir la porte de l'enfer ! Vous ne contrôlez pas ce monde ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire !_

Un sourire glacial apparut sur le visage froid de Tôshirô.

__Non, nous ne le pouvons pas,_ répondit-il. _Mais nos zanpakuto ont juré de protéger ma femme à notre union et eux le pouvaient espèce de lâche ! Leur pouvoir est immense._

Karin crut voir l'avatar de Hyorinmaru se refléter dans la lueur de la lame.

__Partout où elle se serait trouvée, ils auraient pu nous y conduire pour lui porter secours..._

Akaku frémit derrière la jeune fille. La peur le dévorait.

__Lâche ma sœur ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement salopard !_

Ichigo et Isshin étaient aussi à point. La moindre faille dans la défense du maître, et celui-ci serait immédiatement hors d'état de nuire.

Karin entendit le mot « _Bankai_ » résonner trois fois dans sa tête et ceux qu'elle aimait apparurent comme trois dieux de l'au-delà. Leur puissance était telle qu'elle avait la sensation que son cœur était serré dans un étau et qu'il se refermait chaque seconde un peu plus.

Mais alors que Karin s'attendait à voir un combat meurtrier commencer, la pression qu'exerçait son ravisseur disparu soudainement. Elle aperçut les visages de ses alliés passer de la colère à la surprise et à la frustration.

__Il s'enfuit !_ Hurla son père.

Et quand les jambes de Karin la lâchèrent, elle ne s'écroula pas sur le sol mais dans les bras d'Ichigo qui la serra contre lui.

__Karin,_ cria-t-il. _Je suis là ! Ça va aller !_

__Ichi-nii..._

Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur le torse de son frère. Le soulagement fut à cet instant plus fort que sa douleur. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée car elle ne vît pas Tôshirô et son père arriver.

__Où sont-ils ? _Hurla-t-elle, prise de panique.

__Calme toi Karin. Ils poursuivent Akaku. Ils sont bien plus puissants que lui, ils ne risquent rien._

Et il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Il faisait toujours ça pour la rassurer... Karin fut alors submergée par une vague de douleur au niveau de sa tête et elle perdit connaissance sans savoir si oui ou non l'amour de sa vie allait revenir...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XXVI : Après l'effort, le réconfort**

Des draps… des draps recouvraient son corps. Une main tenait la sienne délicatement et la caressait. Et des voix… des voix que Karin connaissait bien résonnaient comme dans un rêve :

__Ça ira,_ disait celle d'Hanatarou. _Unohana Taïcho a dit que les blessures étaient profondes mais qu'elles guérissaient très vite. On ne voit presque plus rien donc ne t'inquiète pas ok ?_

__Je sais,_ fit la voix tremblante de Yusu. _Je sais ça mais elle ne se réveille pas !_

__Elle a juste besoin de repos, c'est tout. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang._

Puis ce fut de nouveau le noir. Karin rêva alors qu'elle était au milieu d'une île déserte. Tous les arbres étaient calcinés, le sol sous ses pieds se craquelait à chaque tremblement de terre et l'eau qui l'entourait, frémissait sous l'intolérable chaleur de l'air environnant. Au centre de l'île, un volcan en fusion laissait couler des flots violents de lave et tandis que Karin essayait de courir pour éviter une mort certaine, des démons par centaines l'agrippèrent avec leurs griffes pour l'entraîner un coup vers l'eau bouillonnante, un coup vers la lave étouffante. D'autres créatures de l'enfer tentaient de lui déchirer le ventre avec leurs dents pointues. Elle sentît chaque parcelle de son corps s'écartelait sous leur étreinte, petit à petit quand…

__NON !_ hurla-t-elle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Entrèrent son père, son frère et Yusu, leur visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

__Karin !_ Cria Isshin.

__Ils veulent me tuer !_ Pleurait-elle. _Ils veulent me prendre mon bébé !_

__Calme toi ma puce, calme toi ! Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal... chut... calme toi..._

Karin se laissa choir dans les bras de son père. Elle haletait de peur. Avait-elle vraiment vécu ça ou était-ce seulement un cauchemar ? Ichigo lui caressait les cheveux, assis à la gauche de la jeune fille à l'opposé de son père et Yusu pleurait en silence au bout du lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il fallut bien quelques minutes à Karin pour se rendre compte que rien n'allait se passer et qu'elle ne craignait absolument pas de voir débarquer ces bêtes cornues.

En levant les yeux, elle reconnue la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée quelques semaines plus tôt. Soudain, une terrible pensée traversa son esprit.

__Tôshirô,_ dit-elle.

__Il va bien,_ répondit son père.

__Il a repris le travail,_ enchaîna Ichigo. _Il est resté à ton chevet chaque nuit mais il bosse comme un dément pour retrouver ce salopard..._

__J'ai dormis... combien de temps ?_ Demanda-t-elle angoissée.

__Trop longtemps,_ murmura sa sœur.

__Deux semaines tout pile,_ lui dit son père. _Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !_

Deux semaines ! Rien que ça ! Son cauchemar lui semblait avoir duré des mois entiers.

__Personne n'est blessé ?_

__Non, personne._

__Et Akaku..._

Dire son nom déclencha une profonde et silencieuse douleur dans les entrailles de Karin.

__Il s'est enfui,_ reprit Isshin.

__Il a ouvert une porte et on ne sait pas où il peut être cet enfoiré..._

__Mais ne t'inquiète pas, _dit Yusu pour la rassurer. _On est en sécurité ici pas vrai ?_

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Que faisait-elle à la Soul Society ?

__Yusu ! Mais comment ça se fait que..._

__Oh !_ Minauda-t-elle. _Ça devenait trop compliqué de protéger à la fois Karakura et le Seireitei alors ils m'ont emmené ici. Ça évitera que tu te lance la tête la première pour venir me sauver quand nous allons parfaitement bien !_

Elle rit gentiment. Karin, elle, se sentait stupide.

__Et puis de toute façon,_ reprit-elle. _Je savais déjà que tout ça existait alors, autant être près de toi non ?_

__Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu as appris ça ?_ Supplia Ichigo.

Yusu fit non de la tête. Elle jeta un regard complice à sa sœur qui comprit instantanément qu'Hanatarou avait suivi son conseil.

__Karin,_ dit son père_. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu._

__Non,_ répondit-elle catégorique. _J'ai assez dormis tu ne crois pas ? Je veux voir Tôshirô._

__Ok, ok. Mais reste allongée s'il te plaît. Je vais le chercher d'accord ?_

__Non plus, je vais me préparer et puis j'irai lui faire la surprise. _

Sans tenir compte des protestations de sa famille, Karin se leva doucement et s'enferma dans la minuscule salle de bain qui jouxtait le mur de droite de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, elle crut voir un fantôme. Son visage était si pâle qu'elle aurait presque pu y voir à travers. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir tant dormis et tant pleuré.

__Ok,_ murmura-t-elle. _Y a du boulot... YUSU ! _Cria-t-elle. _Apporte-moi des fringues et de quoi ressembler à quelque chose s'il te plaît._

Il avait veillé sur elle chaque nuit… alors elle tenait à être belle pour le revoir, et cacher toutes les marques de son supplice pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus. Vraiment ! Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Sa sœur et elle se mirent alors à l'ouvrage. Après une douche bien chaude qui décontracta ses muscles meurtris, Karin la laissa lui sécher les cheveux de la même manière qu'elle les portait le jour du mariage de son frère. Voir de sa tête tomber une cascade de boucle l'étonnait toujours, elle qui avait les cheveux si lisse. Elle enfila un jean bleu foncé moulant et une ceinture cloutée gris métal très fine autour de sa taille de guêpe. En guise de haut, elle opta pour un sous-pull moulant, noir à manche qui cachait les quelques bleus qui tachetés encore sa peau par endroit. Sa sœur glissa autour de sa nuque, un raz le coup en tissu, assortis avec sa ceinture. Dans le creux de sa gorge pendait élégamment un petit dragon d'acier entourant un chiffre dix.

__Comme ça,_ dit Yusu, _si tu te perds, ils seront où te ramener !_

Et toutes deux partirent d'un fou rire. Ça n'avait rien de particulièrement drôle mais toute la tension qu'elles avaient accumulée retombait tout à coup.

Son visage maquillé avec adresse et légèreté ressemblait déjà plus à celui de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus l'air fatiguée ni accablée. C'était juste elle que le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait. Elle, en plus féminine…

Karin enfila des baskets de ville en cuir noir et sortis, aux bras de son père et de son frère en direction de la dixième division. Elle marchait lentement, ce qui lui laissa tout le loisir de discuter avec eux. Elle apprit que tous les partisans d'Akaku s'étaient rendus et que ce-dernier ayant disparu, ils ne pouvaient plus rien tenter contre sa vie.

Seul son ancien professeur restait une menace permanente à cause de sa faculté à voyager entre les mondes.

Sur son chemin, certains shinigamis s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder passer avec étonnement, d'autres avec un sourire de soulagement et parfois même, elle crut voir dans leurs yeux de l'admiration. Isshin et Ichigo étaient si fiers d'être à ses côtés, qu'elle sentait l'exaspération monter en elle.

Alors que son père s'extasiait de la beauté de sa fille, Karin lâcha son bras.

__Papa,_ dit-elle. _Si tu continus de yoyoter comme ça, je te laisse ici et j'y vais toute seule ok ?_

Son père sourit bêtement. Elle souffla en se tournant vers son frère. Il eût un regard entendu qui en disait long : demander à Isshin de cesser de faire l'idiot, c'était comme de demander à une chèvre de se transformer en vache...

__Nous y voilà,_ conclut-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Karin se retrouva devant l'arche de la Dixième Division du Seireitei. Tout était identique, à l'exception de son sentiment de colère qui avait laissé place à un amour inébranlable…


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XXVII : Auprès de toi...**

Isshin et Ichigo la laissèrent là. Ils prétextèrent des choses importantes à faire et disparurent à l'angle de ce labyrinthe de couloirs.

Derrière les murs, elle entendit les hommes et les femmes crier à l'unisson comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici.

_« C'est sûrement l'heure de leur entraînement »_ pensa la jeune fille.

Et en effet, un tableau identique s'offrit à elle. Tous, alignés les uns à côté des autres, reproduisaient les mouvements de leur capitaine et vice capitaine.

Elle s'approcha alors à pas de loup et vînt se placer derrière un pilonne pour observer en cachette son époux. Il était là, en maître sur son socle, majestueux comme toujours. Chacun de ses mouvements, Hyorinmaru en main, était d'une souplesse et d'une justesse parfaite.

Hypnotisée, Karin s'avança d'un pas pour se dévoiler à la lumière du soleil. Les rayons reflétèrent leur douce lumière sur sa peau diaphane et tous, l'apercevant se stoppèrent pour la regarder.

Et lui, surplombant la cour de toute sa hauteur fît quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu un jour même imaginer.

Il laissa son zanpakuto glisser le long de son haori et oubliant sa condition de capitaine et son air si sérieux et froid que tous ses soldats lui connaissaient jusqu'à présent, il sauta de son socle et courût jusqu'à sa femme pour la serrer contre lui. Il l'enlaça de ses bras musclés comme s'il cherchait à protéger chaque partie de son corps.

Karin sentit alors tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, planta ses yeux turquoise dans ceux d'un noir intense de celle-ci et posa sur ses lèvres le plus long baisé que Karin avait jamais reçu.

Ce baisé fut acclamé par des cris de joie de toute la division et se reprenant brusquement, Tôshirô se tourna vers ses hommes. S'il rougit, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il repartit sur son socle récupérer son zanpakuto avec son allure fier et froide, comme si cet excès d'ardeur n'avait jamais été, et il fit signe à Matsumoto de prendre le relais.

Il attrapa la main de Karin et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment, jusqu'au dernier étage où se situait son bureau.

En y entrant, la jeune fille trouva que le lieu était austère.

__Toujours à ton image n'est-ce pas,_ dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Il ne répondit pas. Il vînt se placer face à elle doucement et prît son visage dans ses mains, ses yeux de nouveau dévorant ceux moqueurs et fou de désir de sa femme.

Elle l'attira alors contre elle et gouta tendrement à ses lèvres. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur de sa peau. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et commença à caresser sa nuque sensuellement. Cependant, il s'écarta d'elle gentiment et lui dit :

__Pas ici Karin. Je travaille tu sais ?_

Elle fit mine d'être vexé avec un peu trop de zèle car celui-ci souriait en la regardant descendre du bureau.

__Et bien,_ répondit-elle avec un air faussement pincé_, je vais rentrer à la maison et attendre sagement mon amant…_

Il rit.

__Attends !_ Dit-il en lui attrapant la main. _On va te raccompagner. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule_.

__Je suis une grande fille et je vais bien tu sais ?_

__Ouais, je sais. Mais tu es en convalescence et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ok ? J'ai vraiment eût très peur._

Elle acquiesça et se serra contre lui. Il était si chaud. L'oreille collait contre son torse, elle entendait battre son cœur, ce cœur qui a son contact s'accélérait dangereusement.

__Contrôlez-vous « Danna-sama »_, dit-elle pour le railler. _Vous devez travailler, je crois…_

Alors elle se retourna, féline et partit en direction de la cour où elle attendrait patiemment que les hommes de la dixième division aient finis leur entraînement afin de rentrer chez elle.

Ce fut Matsumoto qui se chargea de la raccompagner. En arrivant, cette-dernière lui dit :

__Ah ! Je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! Si tu savais comme c'était l'horreur de bosser ces deux dernières semaines ! Il était irascible…_

Karin rit.

__A ce point ?_

__Atroce…_

Matsumoto serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, l'étouffant dans son immense poitrine.

__Même eux _– ajouta-telle en pointant du doigt ses deux énormes seins – _ne s'en remettaient pas !_

__Ils vont s'en sortir,_ articula Karin en essayant de sortir de cette étreinte.

__Dis-moi,_ demanda Matsumoto, _est-ce que je pourrai passer de temps en temps pour boire un verre ?_

__Juste un ?_ dit la jeune fille ironique.

__Ben plusieurs si tu insistes. En plus,_ reprit-elle, _ils nous ont enlevé la seule salle dans laquelle on pouvait se réunir pour notre comité des femmes shinigamis ! Alors je me disais que peut-être…_

__Que peut-être vous pourriez vous réunir chez moi ?_

__Ben ouiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est un peu çaaaaaaaaa… comme c'est grand et que mon capitaine ne rentre pas la journée…_

Karin pensa que Tôshirô allait sauter au plafond mais après tout, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait intégrée à la vie de la Soul Society…

__Ok, mais à condition que je puisse y participer aussi ! Enfin, pas prendre de décision mais juste vous écouter parler. _

__OUIIIII ! Merciiiiiii Kariiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je vais tout de suite envoyée un message à tous les membres ! Merciiiiiii !_

Et la vice-capitaine partit en sautillant comme une gamine, ce qui l'amusa et lui fît oublier quelques instant, qu'à présent elle était seule chez elle, seule pour cogiter et se rappeler les souffrances qu'elle avait subis durant son enlèvement et son sommeil…

Les mois s'écoulèrent à une vitesse pas possible et Karin avait repris son train de vie habituel, mis à part que sa famille était toujours auprès d'elle pour partager tout ça et qu'elle avait rencontré les femmes puissantes du Seireitei durant ces réunions, avec qui elle partageait à présent une sincère amitié.

Yago et Hanatarou – ce-dernier étant étrangement toujours accompagné de Yusu – passaient également la voir la journée, l'un pour lui apporter des instruments de musique et jouer en duo, l'autre pour simplement discuter et profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec celle qu'il aimait. Karin savait être discrète et elle se débrouillait toujours pour les laisser seuls de temps en temps.

Cependant, jamais elle n'allait se promener. Cette distraction lui était interdite tant qu'Akaku n'aurait pas été attrapé et supprimé.

A la seule pensée d'imaginer que celui-ci pourrait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, à chaque lune noire, Karin en faisait des cauchemars atroces. Elle se réveillait couverte de sueur, en criant, ce qui inquiétait Tôshirô.

Lui, évitait d'en parler pour ne pas entretenir cette angoisse mais elle voulait savoir comment les choses évoluaient. Malheureusement, son ravisseur restait toujours silencieux. La situation était floue et l'avenir de Karin aussi.

__Je suis là,_ dit un jour Tôshirô alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller en hurlant.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

__Encore ces cauchemars ?_

__Toujours… C'est rien, ça… ça passera… ça passera…_

Le jeune homme se rallongea et l'attira contre lui. Il caressait sa taille et ses hanches comme s'il dessinait des montagnes avec sa main. Ce geste eût pour effet de calmer sa femme qui frissonna de plaisir. Plongée dans le bleu de ses yeux, elle sentait que toute tension disparaissait en un instant.

__Je t'aime,_ lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

__Je t'aime aussi,_ répondit-il en souriant. _Je ne te laisserai plus jamais souffrir, je te le promets. S'il le faut, je m'entraînerai encore plus, je soulèverai ciel et terre pour te protéger. Personne ne te fera plus de mal._

__Si tu t'entraînes plus encore, je crois que tu n'auras plus le temps de rentrer ici !_

Karin sourit et posa un baisé passionné sur les lèvres de son amant. Baisé auquel il répondit fougueusement, le corps tendu par l'excitation de ce contact. Et dans la nuit d'un noir profond, il se retourna sur elle et l'aimât farouchement jusqu'au lever du soleil.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XXVIII : Dodo, clope et chocolats**

Une année s'était écoulée depuis le mariage d'Ichigo. Karin appréciait la vie qu'elle menait auprès de son époux. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle avait fini par oublier l'épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

Parfois, le passé revenait la hanter quand l'alarme était donné par le Seireitei les quelques fois où Akaku avait tenté de pénétrer les barrières de la base, mais les choses n'étaient jamais allé plus loin. Plus de peur que de mal.

Cependant, depuis quelques mois, il semblait que ce-dernier ne tentait plus rien.

Cette journée était magnifique et pourtant, la jeune fille, allongée dans son jardin n'arrivait pas à se lever de sa sieste. Elle était épuisée car depuis une semaine, elle dormait très mal la nuit, se retournant sans cesse et ne trouvant pas de position confortable pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle bailla et s'étira comme une chatte de tout son long dans l'herbe verte, relevant ainsi très légèrement sa robe rouge sur ses cuisses.

Et alors qu'elle regardait les nuages jouer avec le soleil, une tête apparut tout à coup, faisant bondir Karin.

__Ben Karin-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__Matsumoto !_ Cria-t-elle. _Tu m'as fait peur !_

__Pardon,_ répondit celle-ci. _Mais j'attends devant la porte depuis un petit moment et comme il y a une réunion aujourd'hui, je me suis faite du souci !_

__Alors tu es entrée…_

__Ben ouiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Sur ce, Matsumoto se retourna vers la maison et partit avec pleins de boîtes de sucreries et de gourmandises en tout genre.

Karin attrapa son paquet de clope qui gisait sur le sol auprès d'elle, retira une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres mais lorsque celle-ci fut allumée, elle la reposa de suite. L'odeur du tabac la dégouta. Ça arrivait souvent quand elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

Elle chercha en elle le courage de se relever pour accueillir ses invités mais ses muscles réclamaient encore une nuit qui ne leur avait pas convenu.

Depuis quand Karin était si épuisait ? Elle pensa alors qu'elle manquait vraiment d'exercices et qu'elle avait intérêt à se remettre sérieusement au sport. Elle courait tous les jours, s'amusait à recopier de temps en temps les mouvements d'arts martiaux de Tôshirô, bien que ce jeu finisse en général en un autre exercice plus sympathique encore, mais elle se sentait toute molle comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau. Le soleil avait réchauffé intensément son corps et habillée comme elle l'était, si ça n'avait pas été Matsumoto mais Tôshirô qui était arrivé pour la surprendre, la robe aurait volé à une vitesse extraordinaire !

Se levant difficilement, elle partit en direction de son salon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes les femmes gradées du Seireitei étaient là à parler de sujets en tout genre. Karin se sentait mieux et buvait les paroles d'Unohana Taïcho qui débâtait passionnément sur l'intégration d'autres shinigamis au sein du comité avec Rukia.

Karin s'assit à côté de Yachiru et attrapa une boite de chocolats qu'elle trouva à son gout. Elle enchaîna avec des gâteaux délicieux, puis choisit de poursuivre sa quête de la nourriture par un fondant posé en face d'elle. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dévorer le tout en moins d'une heure que lorsque tous les regards convergèrent sur elle.

Elle rougit.

__Pardon,_ dit-elle avec un gargouillement approbateur de son estomac. _Je suis désolée mais je meurs de faim aujourd'hui ! Je vais en chercher d'autres dans la cuisine._

Les filles ne reprirent leur conversation qu'à voix blanches, tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant son plan de table, le gargouillement se transforma en un tourbillon désagréable qui remua ses entrailles et Karin sentit qu'elle allait vomir. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes dans lesquelles elle rendit tous les chocolats qu'elle venait tout juste d'ingérer. Des gouttes de sueur froide glissaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

La tête dans la cuvette, elle sentit une main qui se posa sur son dos. Elle sursauta.

__Hitsugaya-sama,_ dit Unohana_, vous allez bien ?_

__Je…oui ça va. Je suis un peu patraque depuis quelques jours. J'ai juste trop mangé c'est tout…_

__Tu es blanche comme un linge,_ cria Matsumoto qui avait glissé sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

__C'est rien, j'te dis._ _J'suis juste fatiguée ! J'dors pas très bien en ce moment._

__Ça dure depuis longtemps Hitsugaya-sama ?_

__Une semaine environ…_

Et Karin se releva. A tort. Les images se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, ses oreilles sifflèrent violemment et des voiles noirs passèrent devant ses yeux.

__Ola _! Dit Unohana. _Asseyez-vous. Isane-san, veuillez conduire cette jeune demoiselle jusqu'à une chambre d'examens dès qu'elle se sentira un peu mieux, s'il vous plaît. Quant à vous Matsumoto-san, allez chercher votre capitaine et me le ramener auprès de son épouse. Je rentre à la division. _

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et toutes trois s'exécutèrent.

Karin resta là, assise sur les toilettes. Elle sentit tout à coup que ça allait beaucoup mieux. Son malaise venait de partir et ne laissait aucune trace de fatigue sur son passage comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Elle se releva, en pleine forme et rejoint les autres filles dans le salon. Toutes la regardaient avec le sourire.

__Je vais bien mieux,_ dit Karin à Isane. _On ne devrait peut-être pas déranger ton capitaine et Tôshirô pour ça…_

__Les ordres sont les ordres ! Et puis Unohana Taïcho est déjà partit alors tu viens avec moi._

__Je viens aussi !_ Cria Rukia.

Elle soupira et enfila ses chaussures. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que les filles chuchotaient et souriaient toujours.

__Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Isane.

__Euh…je ne sais pas,_ mentit-elle.

Arrivée à la quatrième division, on l'installa dans une petite chambre. Elle s'assit et attendit dans le silence au côté de Rukia.

__C'est stupide, _dit-elle exaspérée. _Je vais très bien. Je m'suis juste levée trop vite ! Je fais pas assez d'activités, c'est tout !_

Rukia allait enchaîner quand des pas rapides retentirent dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et apparut Tôshirô, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Karin ? Ça va ? Matsumoto m'a dit que tu avais eu un malaise !_

__Calme-toi, tu t'excites pour rien… d'ailleurs je vais vraiment mieux ! Tellement mieux que je rentre à la maison. C'est ridicule… _

Elle se leva pour partir et sentit de nouveau une faiblesse dans ses jambes. Tôshirô l'attrapa à temps pour éviter une chute douloureuse.

__Karin,_ dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras. _Ne sois pas bête ! Assis-toi !_

__Installez-la sur le lit Taïcho,_ dit le capitaine de la quatrième division.

La jeune fille n'avait ni vu ni entendu Unohana entrer.

__Kuchiki-san, laissez-nous s'il vous plaît._

Et lorsque celle-ci eût franchis la porte, le capitaine lui releva la robe jusqu'aux seins et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Karin. Elle eût la sensation qu'on la passait aux Rayon X.

Une lumière blanche en sortit, vibrante comme un cœur qui bat. Le bruit régulier que cela reproduisait, comme celui d'une clochette résonnait dans les oreilles de Karin et elle trouva ce son très beau et reposant.

Quand Unohana enleva ses mains, tous deux la regardèrent dans l'attente. Elle semblait très étonnée, même impressionnée.

__Rien de grave ? _demanda Tôshirô que l'inquiétude dévorait toujours.

__Oh non ! _Répondit-elle. _Rien de grave Taïcho !_ _Vous avez entendu ce bruit tous les deux ? C'est les cœurs de vos enfants qui battent._

Tôshirô et Karin se figèrent dans une expression qu'on ne leur connaissait pas. C'était un mélange entre l'incrédulité et la peur.

__Bordel !_ Finit par dire Karin en se redressant. _J'suis enceinte ?_

Le jeune homme mit ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs et s'assit à côté de sa femme, un air stupide sur le visage.

__Tôshirô ? Ça va aller ?_

A présent, c'était Karin qui se faisait du souci pour son mari. Il ne bougeait plus, comme une statue. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de cette nouvelle.

__Euh… tu es… tu m'en veux ? C'est trop tôt ?_

En entendant cette phrase, il sembla se débloquer comme un film sur lequel on aurait mis lecture. Il attrapa sa femme et la serra contre lui. Karin vît dans le coin de ses yeux turquoise des larmes naissantes.

__Excuse-moi !_ dit-t-il. _J'ai eu du mal à y croire c'est tout. Je suis le plus heureux du monde !_ _Tu me comble de bonheur !_

Il embrassa Karin et s'arrêta tout à coup, au prise avec une nouvelle peur.

__Attendez ! _Reprit-il en se redressant vers sa collègue. _« Les cœurs » ?_ Enchaîna Tôshirô. _Il y en a deux ?_

Karin avait en effet oublié ce détail. Deux enfants d'un coup ? C'était énormes… Le capitaine de la quatrième division se releva et sourit aux futurs parents.

__Et bien,_ dit-elle, _c'est ça qui est assez incroyable. Il y a en effet des jumeaux. Des vrais._

__Bon sang,_ murmura Tôshirô.

__Bordel, bordel, bordel…_ se répétait Karin.

__Hitsugaya Taïcho, rasseyez-vous s'il vous plaît._

__Pourquoi il y a un souci ?_ dit-il à bout de force en retrouvant sa place à côté de sa femme.

__Ce n'est pas un souci en soi…_

__Quoi ?_ Demanda la jeune fille qui se lissait les cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

__Il y a des jumeaux et…_

__Et quoi ?_ Dirent le couple à l'unisson.

__Il y a un troisième enfant, isolé. Un faux-jumeau._

Le silence s'installa. Lorsque Karin se tourna complètement étourdis vers son mari, elle vît que ses lèvres tremblantes se confondaient avec sa peau diaphane.

__Je vais vous laisser digérer la nouvelles et je reviendrais vous voir pour quelques examens approfondis tout à l'heure. Faites-moi appeler quand ça ira mieux._

Unohana sortit.

__Tôshirô, j'ai envie de vomir…_

__Moi aussi…_

Et ils se regardèrent comme deux zombies. Puis tout à coup, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à se calmer.

__C'est de ta faute ! _Ria Karin. _Tu en as beaucoup trop demandé ! _

__C'est l'hôpital qui s'fou de la charité !_ Dit Tôshirô, hilare.

Puis ils se prirent dans les bras comme pour se calmer.

__Dit, Tôshirô, comment on va savoir lequel d'entre eux sauvera le monde ?_

__On s'en fou. Ils seront tous les trois exceptionnels non ?_

Karin acquiesça.

__Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_

__Comment ça ?_

__Je veux dire,_ reprit-elle en tressaillant_, par rapport à l'autre tordu d'Akaku ? Et s'il s'en prenait à eux ?_

__Une femme enceinte est extrêmement rare, voir quasi-inexistante au Seireitei et du coup, elle est naturellement cocoonée par tout le Rukongai alors toi, lorsque le Goteï 13 sera mis au courant, attends toi à être surprotégée…_

__Ouais… déjà que je ne peux plus sortir… Merde alors ! J'ai 17 ans et j'vais être maman !_

Karin ramena ses genoux vers son menton. Elle enfouit sa tête et se perdit dans ses pensées. Trois enfants ! Rien que ça… elle avait aidé son père à gérer la clinique et elle savait qu'une grossesse gémellaire était risquée alors trois enfants ! Et en plus, l'un d'eux avait un destin tout tracé…

Vu l'importance, Karin sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas trop d'autre choix que de rester soit enfermée à la quatrième division, soit chez elle mais sous haute protection et sous la surveillance constante de quelqu'un.

__Karin ?_ reprit Tôshirô. _Ça va aller. On va y arriver ok ? Puis on n'est pas seul. Il y a Isshin-sama, Ichigo, Yusu-san, Hinamori, et ma grand-mère. Elle n'est plus toute jeune mais elle est solide. Elle pourrait nous aider… et puis dis-toi que tu vas te reposer comme si tu prenais de longues vacances !_

__Ouais. Si tu l'dis. De longues vacances avant la tempête…_

Et Tôshirô s'allongea près d'elle, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. Ils s'enlacèrent une fois encore et si des regards indiscrets avaient pu jeter un œil sur eux, ils auraient dit au monde que dans cette chambre se trouvait un couple comblé réunit en une seule et même personne.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XXIX : Orages et Désespoir !**

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas si reposant que ça. Karin dormait tout le temps sans jamais être reposée. Son ventre et ses jambes la faisaient souffrir quotidiennement et elle grossissait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle adorait sentir ses trois petits monstres bouger, mais elle avait parfois la sensation qu'ils s'amusaient à modifier la place de chacun de ses organes.

Tôshirô, rentrait dès que son travail le lui permettait. Il était constamment à veiller sur elle comme sur une poupée, ce qui énervait sa femme au plus haut point.

__Mais oui ! Je fais attention Tôshirô ! Arrête de me suivre sans arrêt comme ça ! Je suis une grande fille bordel…_

__Pardon,_ dit-il en reprenant son air froid.

__Ah merci ! Je préfère. Quand tu me materne comme ça, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec mon père et pas avec mon mari. Alors stop ok ?_

Tôshirô s'accroupit en face d'elle. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Les enfants qui dormaient se mirent à donner de grands coups de pieds en réponse à la pression qu'il exerçait. Ces mouvements formèrent des vagues sur le dessus de sa peau tendue.

__Ils bougent beaucoup depuis hier. Plus que d'habitude non ?_

__Mmmm, si tu l'dis. Pff, je suis grosse,_ dit-elle, nostalgique.

__Oui,_ répondit-il en souriant.

__Baka…_

__Allez ! Plus qu'un mois environ à attendre et ce sera terminé._

__Heureusement que j'accouche au huitième mois parce que sinon, j'aurai sortis ces monstres moi-même de là-dedans, je te jure !_

Il rit encore. Elle avait l'air complètement exaspérée.

__Tu ne t'ennuie pas au moins ?_ Demanda-t-il.

__Je risque_ _pas. J'ai tout le temps de la visite… quand j'dors pas ! Mon père, mon frère, Orihime, Yusu, Hanatarou, Yago parfois, ta sœur, ta grand-mère et touuuuuuuuut le Seireitei vient également ici m'apporter de quoi manger, habiller les bouts d'choux, etc etc. Y a même une vieille dame qui m'a apporté de quoi tricoter… sans déconner ! Tu me vois tricoter des trucs toi ?_

Tôshirô s'assit à côté d'elle et prit ses jambes sur les siennes pour les masser. Il savait que Karin détestait avoir tant de compagnie. Ils étaient sur ce point, comme sur beaucoup d'autres, semblable. La solitude pour eux n'avait rien de désagréable.

__Allonges-toi et dors encore un peu._

__C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, _dit-elle en riant. _Tu seras là demain matin ?_

__Non. On accueille les premières années de l'Académie demain._

__Pour faire quoi ?_

__Ils font un tour des locaux, ils visitent et on leur montre en quoi consiste le travail – celui au sein du Seireitei bien sûr – et je crois qu'il y a un rassemblement en début d'après-midi avec tous ceux qui ne sont pas affectés à une mission. Je dois surveiller que ça ne dérape pas._

__Ils possèdent déjà des zanpakuto ?_

__Oui, mais les armes leur sont interdites pendant cet évènement._

__Ça doit être sympa !_

__Mouais… Allez, repose toi, je m'occupe de tout._

Et Karin s'endormit profondément et ne rêva pas cette nuit-là.

Quand Tôshirô se leva le lendemain matin, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce genre de chose le trompait rarement.

Avant de partir, il déposa un baisé sur le front de sa femme qui dormait encore comme une enfant. Il s'abstint de caresser son ventre car il ne voulait pas réveiller les bébés et du même coup, Karin. Il mit son haori et partit à contrecœur.

Quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui et il aurait préféré rester auprès d'elle, mais malheureusement, le Seireitei allait être sans dessus de sous et tous les capitaines devaient être présents pour vérifier que la situation ne dérape pas durant ce grand rassemblement.

Quand Karin ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de casseroles que l'on cogne dans la cuisine. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et s'assit avec lourdeur sur le bord de son lit – le futon étant trop bas pour qu'elle se relève avec aisance, ils avaient migré dans la chambre d'ami.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. _« Bien ! »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Ils dorment encore. »_

Alors elle enfila une robe blanche, assez large pour y glisser ses gigantesques rondeurs et se dirigea comme un zombie vers le lieu où se dégageait une odeur alléchante.

__Bonjour Yusu,_ fit-elle en entrant dans la salle à manger.

__Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormis ?_

__Ouais,_ répondit-elle en s'étirant. _Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une aussi bonne nuit._

__Je t'ai préparée ton petit-déjeuner._

Et Karin pensa « _comme chaque matin depuis environ sept mois et des poussières_ ».

Yusu semblait très étourdis ce matin. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Avec maladresse, elle faisait tomber des choses par terre, ne répondait pas aux questions de sa sœur tandis qu'elles mangeaient et répétaient souvent la même chose.

__Yusu ?_

__Mmmm ?_

__Ça va ? T'as l'air absente. Tu vas bien ?_

__Oui oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !_

__Ben si justement. Ça t'arrive jamais d'être ailleurs comme ça. C'est Hana ? Y a un problème avec lui ?_

__Oh non !_ dit-elle en minaudant. _Tout va pour le mieux avec Hanatarou-chan ! Il est si gentil ! Et puis tu sais, grâce à lui, je peux me promener dans le Seireitei à certaines heures ! _

__C'est cool… mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

__C'est que… tu vois, aujourd'hui, il y a un défilé avec pleins de monde et…_

__Et t'aimerais bien y aller ?_

__Oui,_ répondit-elle en rougissant comme si elle avait honte.

__Ben vas-y !_ Cria Karin avec exaspération.

__Je peux pas ! Papa ne peut pas se libérer avant au moins une heure ! Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser toute seule !_

Karin sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

__C'est pas un peu finit cette histoire !_ Rugit Karin. _Je suis_ _quand même pas mourante ! Et les bébés – et même si le travail commençait, ce qui n'est pas le cas – n'arriveront pas en une heure… Bon sang Yusu, tu as travaillé à la clinique toi aussi, tu devrais le savoir ! Et puis si jamais j'avais des contractions efficaces, je peux toujours envoyer un message à Unohana-sama non ? Elle le recevra en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et sera auprès de moi encore plus vite alors vas à cette putain de fête !_

__Mais…_

__VAS A CETTE FÊTE ! En plus, comme ça tu pourras me raconter ! J'm'ennuie ici alors fais-moi ce plaisir ok ? Tu pourras tout me raconter en détail comme ça._

Yusu sembla hésiter. Puis, voulant éviter une crise de nerf à sa sœur qui était sur le point d'exploser – dans tous les sens du terme – elle acquiesça, prit ses affaires, l'embrassa avec inquiétude et partit en direction du Seireitei.

__Enfin seule !_ Cria Karin, ce qui lui valut de nombreux coups de pieds dans le ventre.

__Doucement mes chéris,_ chuchota-t-elle. _Maman n'est pas un punchingball…_

Heureuse de son court instant de solitude, elle fit coulisser la porte qui menait au jardin. Il faisait un peu frais mais cela importait peu. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'étendre dans l'herbe et faire une sieste auprès de la rivière sans que le monde entier ne vienne la déranger toutes les cinq minutes pour voir comment elle se sentait.

De la quiétude ! Du silence !

Bercée par le chant de la rivière qui s'écoulait, tranquille, Karin somnola, le corps complétement abandonnée à la douceur du sol et aux rayons du soleil qui vibraient sur sa peau tendue. Elle arracha un brin d'herbe et s'amusa à dessiner des formes sur son énorme ventre.

Et alors qu'elle rêvait à tout ce qu'il allait se passer après la naissance des petits monstres, une ombre cacha le soleil qui, à peine un instant plus tôt, réconfortait le cœur de celle-ci. Karin sursauta et se retourna du mieux qu'elle put vers la personne qui troublait sa solitude.

__Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui la toisait. _Et que faites-vous ici ?_

__Tu ne me reconnais pas ?_

Elle posa alors son regard plus intensément sur le visage familier de celui qui venait déranger son repos. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme blanc et rouge comme les apprentis shinigamis. Il portait une barbe épaisse et noire et ses cheveux recouvraient une grande partie de son visage. Mais ses yeux… cette voix…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son corps et un gémissement de désespoir sortit malgré elle de sa bouche.

__Vous !_

__Bonjour petite fille…_

Karin vit Akaku, dans cette position animale, du prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, qu'elle lui avait déjà vu auparavant.

Apeurée et impuissante, elle se releva le plus rapidement possible mais tout en elle était lourd, gênant, encombrant et elle ne put que se poser sur ses genoux au moment où celui-ci fondit sur elle.

D'un geste violent, il entoura ses doigts autour du coup de celle-ci. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens et il la souleva du sol avec aisance. Les pieds de Karin ne touchaient quasiment plus le sol et sa respiration se fit saccadée, difficile à prendre.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, ce n'était pas à sa vie mais à celle de ses enfants, qui bougeaient comme des déments à l'intérieur d'elle.

__Si je ne peux plus t'avoir sale garce,_ cria-t-il, _alors je te buterai toi et cette souillure que tu transporte !_

Il la souleva encore plus. A présent, elle sentait le vide sous elle. Plus rien sur lequel reposer et ses poumons ne s'alimentaient plus. Elle suffoquait, se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses mains, tapant, griffant, frappant comme une tigresse.

__Je suis patient, petite fille ! Je te l'avais dit ! Maintenant, meurs !_

Et c'est au moment où sa force l'abandonna et que ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, au moment où elle pensa que c'était finis d'elle, que tout-à-coup, Karin tomba sur le sol. Elle sentit l'air revenir instinctivement en elle, toussant et crachant. Sa gorge la brûlait comme si elle avait avalé de l'eau bouillante.

Une main se posa alors sur elle et prête à se défendre, elle repoussa ce contact de toutes ses forces !

__C'est moi Karin !_ Dit Matsumoto. _C'est moi ! Calme-toi !_

La jeune fille, angoissée jeta des regards dans tous les sens à la recherche de son assaillant. Puis, levant les yeux au ciel, elle vît qu'Akaku flottait dans les airs, sans arme. Il n'était pas seul. Autour de lui l'encerclaient une vingtaine d'hommes certains portant le haori, d'autres tenant leur zanpakuto dressés vers son torse.

Et au moment où Karin le vit ouvrir une porte – porte par laquelle il pouvait s'échapper à tout moment – des exclamations éclatèrent dans tous les sens et Akaku fut pris au piège dans un cercle d'or qui l'immobilisa.

Mais elle ne put être témoin de la suite du conflit car alors une douleur immense traversa le bas de son dos comme un coup de poignard.

Un cri lui échappa, déchirant l'air comme un orage.

__Bon sang, Karin !_ Hurla Matsumoto. _Taïcho ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Venez vite !_

La jeune fille ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste tant la violence de ses contractions étaient redoutables. Elle sentit alors un liquide couler par flot le long de ses cuisses.

__Matsumoto,_ murmura-t-elle, _je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux…_

__Oh merde, _dit la vice-capitaine. _C'est_ _pas les eaux, Karin ! C'est du sang ! Allonges-toi, allonges-toi ! Bougez-vous bordel !_

Et tandis qu'un groupe de personnes l'entouraient, une autre charge violente se déchaîna au creux de ses reins, entraînant avec elle une nouvelle vague de sang qui inonda le bas de corps de Karin.

__Où est Tôshirô ?_ Cria-t-elle. _Où est-il ? Ah ! Putain ça fait mal… _

__Je suis là Karin !_ Dit-il, paniqué, en attrapant les épaules de sa femme. _Unohana Taïcho ?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

__Il faut l'amener à ma division et faire sortir les enfants au plus vite. Transportez-là, ne traînons pas !_

La jeune fille, assaillis de douleurs atroces et continuelles se sentit soulevée du sol. La peur la bouffait et transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

__C'est trop tôt !_ Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. _Arrêtez ! C'est trop tôt !_

__On a_ _pas le choix Karin ! _Cria Tôshirô en se lançant dans les airs. _Si on ne les sort pas de suite, tu risques d'y passer ! Et eux aussi !_

Puis il serra les dents et murmura :

__Je ne vous perdrez pas les bébés et toi !_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XXX : Le combat de la vie**

Après un court trajet à travers le Seireitei, ils passèrent en trombe les portes de la quatrième division. Tôshirô installa délicatement sa femme sur un futon sans la lâcher pour autant.

Le déchirement qui s'opérait à l'intérieur de Karin était un véritable calvaire. Tout son corps n'était qu'une plaie et elle songea, bien malgré elle que l'épreuve que lui avait fait subir Akaku était un plaisir à côté de ça. Sans arrêt, les contractions assaillaient cette jeune fille comme un tourment inébranlable.

__Placez-vous derrière elle,_ dit calmement le capitaine Unohana. _Tenez son buste relevé et placez vos jambes de chaque côté d'elle pour la tenir droite._

__Que va-t-il se passer pour mes bébés ?_ Gémit Karin.

__Tout est prêt Hitsugaya-sama,_ répondit-elle_. Des hommes et des femmes vont se placer juste là à côté de vous_ – elle pointa le reste de la salle qui était vaste, dépourvu d'objet et d'où on pouvait apercevoir des draps et des couvertures reposer sur le sol – _et ils activeront des sceaux de soins jusqu'à ce que vos enfants soient assez robustes pour respirer sans difficulté._

Karin fit la moue. Elle ne comprenait pas ! Où étaient les machines qui permettraient à ses enfants de respirer ? Les aiguilles ? Les compresses ?

__Où est votre matériel ?_

Et la douleur broya ses entrailles plus violemment encore. Elle s'agrippa avec force aux genoux de son mari qui l'entouraient de chaque côté de son ventre.

__Karin,_ lui dit-il_, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout ça. Rappelle-toi de tout ce que je t'ai expliqué sur nos moyens de guérison. Tu t'en souviens ?_

__Oui…_

Mais l'inquiétude restait plus persistante que jamais.

Des shinigamis entrèrent. Ils savaient exactement où se placer. Neuf d'entre eux restèrent à l'écart vers les couvertures, dans l'attente. Karin pensa alors que ce devait être eux qui s'occuperaient de soigner ses bébés. Deux autres – dont Hanatarou - vinrent se placer à sa gauche et à sa droite, assis en tailleur.

__Hana,_ dit Karin, _qu'est-ce que tu fou là bordel ?_

__Je vais m'occuper de toi… tu perds trop de sang, il faut te soigner. Reste tranquille._

Et sur ce, il tendit ses bras vers son partenaire et tous deux murmurèrent une formule que Karin ne connaissait pas.

Tout-à-coup, une lumière jaune encercla le corps de celle-ci. Elle eût une très agréable sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans chacun de ses muscles. La douleur qu'elle ressentait s'estompa alors quasiment totalement.

__Ouha !_ Dit-elle. _Ça, c'est de la péridurale de compèt' ! _

Hanatarou et Tôshirô se regardèrent. Il était clair qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le sens de ce mot. Unohana, elle, sourit. Elle devait sûrement mieux connaître les méthodes pratiquées par les humains dans ce genre de situation.

__N'ayez aucune crainte,_ reprit-elle en se penchant sur son ventre. _Vos enfants sont naturellement plus grands qu'un nourrisson de cet âge et ils sont également plus costauds. Vous allez pouvoir accoucher par voie basse, tout ira bien ok ?_

Karin acquiesça.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent tandis qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces pour faire naître le premier bébé. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir parcouru de long en large un stade de football une centaine de fois au moins.

Soudain, ce fut comme une libération. Elle sentit qu'une chose glissait en dehors d'elle comme un torrent de feu.

Puis un cri ! Un cri clair et cristallin retentit dans toute la pièce, résonnant aux oreilles de Karin comme le chant merveilleux de la vie.

__C'est un garçon !_ Cria Tôshirô dont la voix tremblait d'émotion. _Merde alors, Karin !_

Et le capitaine approcha l'enfant vers le visage de sa mère. Il était minuscule et maigrichon, mais il avait l'air en pleine forme. Trois petites mèches blanches pointées sur sa tête comme un punk et ses yeux étaient ceux de son père. Des yeux d'un turquoise intense.

__Aiichiro-chan,_ murmura-t-il. _Ce sera Aiichiro._

Karin n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en profiter car elle confia immédiatement son premier fils à un groupe de trois shinigamis qui le posèrent sur le sol dans les couvertures et l'encerclèrent de la même aura guérisseuse que celle qui l'entourait toujours, soulageant au mieux sa douleur.

Lorsqu'Unohana revint se placer face à celle-ci, elle lui dit :

__Pas le temps de vous reposer Hitsugaya-sama. Son jumeau arrive ! Et tout de suite._

En effet, elle sentait déjà que quelque chose poussait en bas de son ventre avec force. Alors elle empoigna les genoux de son époux, et poussa, le corps secoué de spasmes. Ce petit manège dura une heure entière.

Elle respirait, elle poussait, elle respirait et poussait encore.

__Il arrive,_ cria Hanatarou qui voyait mieux ce qu'il se passait de là où il était. _Ben mince alors !_

La dernière exclamation de son ami affola Karin. Que se passait-il ?

__Un problème ?_ Dit Tôshirô avec la même inquiétude que celle de son épouse.

__Oh non !_ Répondit le capitaine enjouée, en sortant le deuxième enfant.

Un nouveau cri retentit. Plus discret, plus fin. Et lorsque Karin regarda son deuxième fils, elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire.

Cet enfant était exactement le même que son frère ainé, cependant, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux ébènes fixaient déjà le monde avec la froideur de son père. « _Deux copies conformes mais en noir et blanc_ » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

__Tu as vu ça ?_ Dit Tôshirô.

__Oui,_ répondit-elle. _Mais celui-ci à la même tête coincée que toi !_

Il enfouit son visage dans le coup de sa femme en riant.

__Et Aiichiro-chan cri avec la même intensité que toi quand tu t'énerves !_ Chuchota-t-il.

__Baka !_

Et alors que la capitaine confier encore cet enfant à trois autres shinigamis, elle leur demanda :

__Quel sera son prénom ?_

__Zenjiro-chan_, répondirent-ils en cœur.

__Bien,_ reprit Unohana. _Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer un peu. Votre troisième enfant n'a pas l'air d'être pressé. Alors profitez-en un peu pour regagner des forces d'accord ?_

__A vos ordres,_ murmura la concernée qui était plus qu'épuisée.

__Les capitaines et vice-capitaines, ainsi que vos familles attendent tous sans exception derrière ces portes. Je vais leur parler un peu pour les rassurer._

Lorsque le capitaine de la quatrième division sortit, Karin se laissa totalement choir dans les bras de Tôshirô. Ses yeux se fermaient un peu.

Puis, soudainement elle fut prise de panique. Que s'était-il passé quand elle avait commencé à contracter ?

__Il ne nous fera plus de mal ?_ Demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

__Qui ça ? _

__Akaku, imbécile ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ?_

__Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. Il ne pourra plus jamais vous approcher les enfants et toi. _

__Vous l'avez... tué ?_

Il acquiesça.

Karin eut du mal à avaler sa salive pourtant, elle sentit que tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé pendant ces mois et ces mois d'attentes retombaient tout-à-coup. Puis elle enchaîna car une autre question la perturbait.

__Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger ?_

__Je me suis levé avec un mauvais pressentiment ce matin. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'il manquait un apprenti pendant le défilé, j'ai avertis tout le monde et je suis venu le plus vite possible. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis arrivé trop tard..._

__Je ne suis pas morte que je saches ? Et tes fils ont l'air en pleine forme non ? Alors arrête de te torturer pour rien._

Il dégagea délicatement des mèches de cheveux noirs collée sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

__Tu as raison,_ dit-il en embrassant son front. _Tu es la plus merveilleuse et..._

Tout-à-coup, Karin hurla. Une douleur d'une violence redoutable traversa son corps comme si on la brûlait au fer rouge. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, plus horrible chaque seconde.

__Karin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Il se tourna vers Hanatarou qui n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus.

Unohana, alertée par les hurlements entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

__Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur Karin.

__Je ne sais pas,_ répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

__On discutait et d'un coup, elle a commencé à se tordre et à crier !_ Dit Tôshirô avec une panique évidente. _Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie !_

Unohana examina du mieux qu'elle put la jeune fille qui souffrait atrocement.

__Il faut qu'elle arrête de bouger Hitsugaya Taïcho ! Tenez-là fermement._

Alors, il agrippa les épaules de sa femme et, non sans peur de lui faire encore plus mal, il la retint de toutes ses forces.

__Courage ma puce,_ dit-il la voix tremblante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le capitaine de la quatrième division prit le visage de Karin entre ses mains pour qu'elles puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

__Hitsugaya-sama,_ dit-elle, _le bébé se présente par le siège. Il va falloir que je fasse une manipulation très rapidement pour qu'il sorte tout de suite. Ça va être très douloureux, mais on n'a pas le choix. Dès que je vous le dirai, il faudra pousser plus fort que jamais, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?_

__J'ai si mal, _cria Karin à bout de force. _J'en peux plus..._

__Je sais, mais il le faut !_

__Courage Karin, tu vas y arriver,_ rajouta Tôshirô_. Tu es la plus forte, plus forte que nous tous réunis alors courage !_

Et Unohana mit ses mains à l'intérieur du corps de la jeune fille pour manipuler l'enfant, ce qui causa chez cette dernière la sensation qu'on arrachait ses entrailles un à un. Elle hurla de plus belle.

__Et maintenant Hitsugaya-sama, poussez ! Poussez le plus fort possible !_

__Vas-y_ _Karin ! Tu vas y arriver !_

Et elle poussa encore et encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes qui lui parurent des siècles. Chaque muscle se raidissait d'avoir était trop utilisé. Et alors qu'elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait pas arriver au bout de cet accouchement, un troisième cri retentit dans toute la pièce.

Ce cri-là était plus tranchant qu'un zanpakuto, plus grave. C'était le cri d'un guerrier qui avait réussi à survivre à la plus difficile mission qu'on lui ait confié, celle de venir au monde et cela, malgré tous les obstacles que la nature avait mis sur son chemin.

__Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda précipitamment Karin.

__Comment va-t-elle, _rectifia Unohana. _Elle va très bien ! Regardez-là !_

Et tandis que le capitaine de la quatrième division tendait le bébé vers ses parents, des larmes intenables se mirent à rouler en abondance sur les joues de la jeune fille.

__C'est une fille, c'est une fille,_ répétait Tôshirô comme s'il n'en revenait pas. _Regarde Karin comme elle est belle ! Elle a tes cheveux et mes yeux Karin ! Regarde-la !_

Cette-dernière éclata de rire. Elle était épuisée.

__Je la regarde, idiot. C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique !_

__Et son prénom ?_

__Gaïa-chan,_ murmura Karin, très fière.

Pendant qu'Unohana confiait le dernier bébé aux shinigamis et sortait annoncer la nouvelle aux familles, les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec passion.

__Tu as réussis,_ murmura-t-il à son oreille. _Je savais que tu y arriverais. Tu es la plus merveilleuse ! Ils sont si beaux !_

Alors, Karin s'endormit, épuisée mais l'esprit tranquille contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et avant de fermer les yeux, elle aperçut trois poupons qui dormaient, paisibles dans de petites couvertures. Elle se laissa alors imaginer que sa vie n'aurait pu être meilleure qu'en cet instant.

Et dans son rêve, Karin vit une plaine splendide et immense, recouverte de blé d'or qui reflétait les rayons du soleil.

Son époux, plus vieux, plus grand mais également plus sage, marchait vers sa femme avec un sourire victorieux.

Derrière lui, Karin vît alors trois shinigamis resplendissants et charismatiques. Eux aussi portaient un masque de joie sur leurs lèvres et dans leurs yeux.

Le premier était très grand, plus grand que Tôshirô. Il avait des cheveux blancs très lisse et très long et ses yeux brillaient d'une froide intensité.

Le second, copie conforme du précédent avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille. Il fronçait les sourcils ce qui donnait à ses yeux d'un noir profond un air extrêmement sévère. Mais pourtant, sur son visage, on pouvait à la fois lire la douceur et le bonheur. « _Quel étrange mélange_ » pensa alors Karin.

Et le troisième shinigamis était une fille, plus petite et plus fluette que ces trois acolytes. Elle avait des yeux d'un turquoise éclatant et vifs, et de très long cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches d'argent lui arrivait à la taille. Sa beauté et sa froideur étaient sans égale.

Tous les trois étaient d'une beauté sans égale. Des enfants nés de la glace au potentiel infini.

Ils portaient le zanpakuto comme leur père, dans leur dos et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Karin déposa à chacun, un baisé plein d'une infini douceur sur leur front.

Elle savait, à présent que chacun d'entre eux auraient un rôle important au sein du Seireitei. Trois dirigeants, peut-être trois sauveurs pour ce monde. Mais une chose était sûr, ces quatre personnes la combleraient jusqu'à la fin d'une très très longue vie…

Elle savait également que l'avenir serait doux pour elle et que plus rien ne pourrait venir gâcher son bonheur.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Karin débuta sa nouvelle vie pleine d'amour, abandonnée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle chérissait...


End file.
